


Horizons

by cynatnite



Series: You Belong To Me [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A plan begins, A spy on Asgard, Alpha/Omega, Asgard, Asgard honor, Badass SHIELD Agents, Bar Room Brawl, Cliffhanger hell, Clint Angst, Clint and Loki fight, Clint attacked, Clint denies he's old, Clint fights, Clint has a plan for Loki, Clint needs advice, Clint takes matters into his own hands, Clint's a hard ass, Clint's bargaining power over Loki, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Frost Giants - Freeform, Frosthawk - Freeform, Hulk Smash, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Angst, Loki attacked, Loki needs a new name, Loki regrets, M/M, More Loki magic, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Phil helps Clint, Ragnarok, Thor Angst, Valkyries, grandpa Clint, no coffee on Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is put in charge of training Asgard warriors and SHIELD agents as they train together. Erik, Thor's resentful son, is among them. Loki and Clint make a startling discovery that puts them at odds. An old enemy (not Thanos) seeks to destroy all of Asgard.</p>
<p>P.S. Some months have passed from where I left off on the last story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a little more OC heavy than the last one. I decided throwing some interesting characters in the mix would notch up the drama with the main characters. The first chapter will give you a bit of an idea so if you're not liking fics that are somewhat OC heavy, you can decide if you want to stick with this story or not.
> 
> I'm going to be a little slower on posting chapters. I decided not to push through this one as hard as I did the last. The outline has turned out to be a bit longer than I anticipated in order to get to a satisfying end.

The morning sunrise, peaking over the mountains, signals a new day and for many new beginnings. The rays stretch over warriors milling about the training grounds to the Asgard palace where gold turrets reach for the sky. Sunlight streams through windows along corridors as staff and servants begin their daily activities.

Early morning sunlit beams also find their way into the royal family rooms where Clint and Loki begin their day. As had been the norm for over twenty-five years, they and their family gather at the now larger table for the traditional breakfast.

Kara and Marcus were already at the table with their six-month old daughter, Linnea. As Clint and Loki took their seats, Olivia put nine-month old Michael in the wooden high chair next to his cousin. The morning was filled with talk of the day ahead, babies unable to sleep through the night, and the dread of another Volstagg feast which all would attend anyways.

An unexpected surprise came when Barney arrived much to most everyone’s pleasure except for Loki who took the empty chair next to him.

“Am I to presume, Barney, you have another list to present to the council this morning?” Loki asked.

“Yep.” Barney extracted the folded papers and ironed them out with his hand.

“I believe this will make your thirteenth appearance before the council in the last six months,” Loki said hoping that his brother-in-law would get the hint.

“Fourteenth,” Barney smiled.

“Starbucks franchises on Asgard again?” Clint asked with a grin.

“Nope, I got a better idea,” Barney announced. “Starbucks is still a good one, though.”

“Father will not allow it since the council refused his McDonald’s proposal,” Kara reminded everyone.

“Which is indeed an error on their part,” Loki pointedly stated. “Barney, you do realize you can transmit from your home during council meetings to present your requests.”

“This is more personal,” Barney insisted. “Now, I know a guy from prison who…”

“Awe, Barney,” Clint groaned. “Tell me this is legit.”

“Of course it is, brat. He’s got a brother-in-law in Pacura, Columbia who owns a coffee export business. He swore to me that an old farmer picks every bean himself.”

“It sounds most unproductive,” Loki opined.

“I was thinking that it wouldn’t be difficult for Asgard to pay SHIELD to buy it and transport it here through the rainbow overpass.”

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea,” Marcus said. “I’m getting tired of being the coffee drug dealer around here.”

Upon Barney and Marcus meeting, they both had decided coffee was a must. Marcus had been buying it on his trips to Earth in small quantities much to Barney’s relief.

“And who wishes to present this to Natasha?” Loki asked

“Not me,” Clint said. He still remembered the look he got when he sent her the itemized list of food and beer for the super bowl party not long ago. “I like my life.”

“Be that as it may,” Loki continued. “The council has no desire to remake Asgard into Midgard by way of these frivolities.”

“Frivolities?” Barney looked offended. “You’ll think frivolity when those thirty SHIELD agents show up here later and find out there’s no coffee.”

Olivia, who had remained silent through the exchange picked up Michael and went to Narinia, Barney’s wife.

“He’s been up for two hours already.” Olivia handed Michael off. “I’ll see everyone later.”

“Bye Olivia,” Clint said. “Hey, Narinia, I’ll take him. I don’t have to leave for a little while.”

Narinia handed the baby over and then went to Linnea who was banging her hands and cooing.

“Narinia,” Kara said. “Would it be an imposition to leave early? Marcus and I are to journey to Midgard this morning.”

“Ida will be here soon to assist,” Narinia assured her.

Kara and Marcus gave Linnea a kiss before leaving.

“Narinia, bring Linnea here, too.”

Clint grinned as he had one baby propped on each thigh. They giggled as he bounced his knees. Barney couldn’t help but shake his head at the sight even as he smiled.

“Maybe I should stop calling you brat, gramps.”

“Grandpa,” Clint corrected with a beaming grin.

“See you at the council meeting, Loki.” Barney got up, touched each baby and ruffled Clint’s hair on the way out.

Loki couldn’t help but smile at Clint with a slobbery baby on each knee. “You are indeed a sight, Clint.”

“This is fun,” Clint replied. “Kara was always a handful at this age. I kinda miss it. Not the pregnant part, mind you, but having babies around here is the best.”

“Indeed. I would never have imagined grandchildren being a part of my life.”

“Speaking of which, have you picked a name yet?”

“Choosing a name for which our grandchildren will use is a responsibility not to be taken lightly.”

“Loki, it’s not that hard. Odin liked being called grandfather. What’s wrong with that?”

“When Father returns from holiday, I do not wish for them to be confused.”

“He’s only halfway through his trip and when he gets back, these kids will be adults. There won’t be any confusion. Trust me.”

“Regardless, Clint, I intend to take the matter under lengthy consideration.”

“Granddad is a good one.”

“Hardly,” Loki said nearly rolling his eyes.

“Gramps?” Clint waggled his eyebrows.

“Most unbecoming. It will be a worthy name,” Loki assured him.

Narinia and Ida arrived to take the babies which they made sure both Clint and Loki gave them each a kiss before exiting.

Thor arrived and after getting a goblet of juice, he sat at the table without saying a word. Clint and Loki glanced at one another.

“Did you and Erik get settled in your rooms?” Clint asked.

“Yes, Erik increased the volume on his device and the group he calls Metallica is likely damaging the servants’ ears.”

“I didn’t know he was a fan.”

“Tis likely he is doing it to show his displeasure,” Thor finished.

“Thor,” Loki said. “You made us aware this would be a difficult transition period for Erik.”

“We’ll help him adjust to life here. Give it time,” Clint told him.

“His one reason for agreeing was his mother. Since Jane’s health has improved and she resumed teaching, the reasons for allowing him to remain on Midgard have dwindled,” Thor told them.

“And Erik’s wife?” Loki asked. “Will she be joining Erik?”

“Brother, Clint, she will not be coming. Following her miscarriage last year, their marriage became troubled and they sought divorce.”

“Thor, you and Erik have our support,” Loki assured him. “Clint and I will endeavor to soften Erik’s relocation to Asgard.”

“Sure, we will,” Clint agreed. “Maybe the training will help. I’ll do what I can.”

“Tis most appreciated, Clint,” Thor said. “While I have given instruction, there is still much for Erik to learn and he must earn his place on the training grounds along with other warriors. May likely be so with the SHIELD agents.”

“He will reach maturity soon,” Loki said. “His time on Midgard was nearing an end. Bringing him here was wise, Thor.”

“Or my greatest mistake as his father,” Thor added. He finished off the drink and stood. “I will see you on the grounds, Clint.”

After he left, Clint leaned forward. “Major father/son issues. Sound familiar?”

“More so for him than me,” Loki said with a sigh. “Thor and Father crossed words many times over the years. Perhaps Thor and Erik will find peace here on Asgard.”

“Let’s hope.” Clint got up and Loki met him halfway. “I’ll probably be late tonight. The first day of training is usually the longest.”

“It has taken much negotiation between Midgard and Asgard to make this possible. If successful, we will soon see Asgard warriors conducting similar work on Midgard.”

“In other words, make sure they don’t try and kill each other on the first day.”

“I leave that in your most capable hands,” Loki said with a seductive whisper.

“You’ll find out tonight.”

After a kiss leaving both breathless, Clint gave Loki a saucy grin and he was out the door.

~*~

On the training grounds, thirty shield agents and a matching number of warriors stood in a circle around Clint and Thor. The warriors stood side by side looking on at the agents who were grouped together as well. Erik stood on the edge between both groups.

Clint began by addressing the agents.

“Each and every one of you is considered the best at SHIELD. Usually you’re ordered your assignments, but being as this is the first joint exercise and maneuvers of its kind, you accepted when it was offered. For the next four months, you will not only be training with Asgard warriors. You will also go on patrols, sent on missions if the need arises and other duties normally assigned to warriors. These are battle hardened warriors who value honor and loyalty just as much as they do fighting skill. Forget your SHIELD training. Their fighting techniques are unlike anything you’re accustomed to. You push them too hard and I can guarantee they’ll give you ten times that back. Also, they’re at least five times stronger. Keep that in mind if you decide to challenge one of them.”

It was Thor’s turn next to lecture the warriors.

“SHEILD agents are cunning fighters, do not forget they are unaccustomed to our ways. You must show deference for they are experienced in the ways of subterfuge. They are proficient and may surprise you by their agility. While we are far superior in strength, I have witnessed firsthand how it can be used as a weapon. They have warred and triumphed on their own world and have earned the right to step upon these training grounds as you have. We are all brothers in arms no matter our worlds. Remember this and no enemy can stand against us.”

“We’ll begin with the staffs.” Clint motioned towards the racks holding the staffs. “Pair off with a warrior. They’ll help you familiarize yourself with them. Lady Sif, Hogun, Thor and myself will be observing.”

As the warrior and SHIELD agents paired off, it quickly became obvious there was no partner for Erik. For his part, Erik, who stood nearly shoulder to shoulder with his father with matching complexion and short hair, briefly hoped he would have an excuse to leave for the day.

“I got just the guy,” Clint told Erik. He stepped forward and yelled, “Morgan!”

They watched a SHIELD agent, who had paired off with a warrior, run over to them. He was a bit taller than Clint, dark brown hair and eyes. He stopped in front of them with the staff in hand.

“Agent Morgan,” Clint said. “Need you to pair up with Erik. He doesn’t have a lot of training under his belt. Think you can show him the ropes?”

“Yes, sir.” The young agent held out his hand. “Joshua Morgan.”

Erik nodded as he shook it. “Erik Foster.”

After the pair left, Clint glanced at Thor who had a firm look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Thor?”

“Erik did not introduce himself in our way.”

“Erik, son of Thor, right?” Thor nodded. “It doesn’t matter who you are, that’s a big title for anybody.”

“He seeks to distance himself from me, Clint. As if he has no pride of who his father is.” Thor watched Erik as he began working with the young agent. “Will this Morgan properly teach Erik?”

“When Natasha and I were going through the files, she said he trained under a sensei before joining SHIELD.”

“What is this sensei?”

“A martial arts teacher. During the academy Morgan gave lessons on his off time.” Clint saw that Thor hadn’t taken his eyes off Erik. “Thor, piece of advice.”

“What?”

“Don’t hover.”

Thor tore his eyes away and looked at Clint. “Apologies, Clint. Tis my hope Erik succeeds on Asgard.”

“Just let him have some breathing room. I’ll keep an eye on him if it’ll make you feel better.”

As Thor moved towards another group of pairs training, Clint headed in Erik’s direction. At the very least, he’d make sure the kid got off to a positive start.

~*~

Joshua Morgan, agent of SHIELD and martial arts expert, liked working with the staff. They were easy and these Asgardian ones were perfectly balanced. He spun it around easily as Erik watched.

“First thing to remember is to make it apart of yourself, an extension of your arm.” Joshua slid the staff out with the end facing Erik. “An extension of your body.” He flipped it around his back and used it in a jabbing motion towards Erik. “Once you do that, it’ll do whatever you tell it like you would your arm.”

“Like this?”

Erik spun it at a much slower pace than Joshua.

“Yeah, that’s good. The more you work with it, the easier it’ll get. Once you’re used to it and you feel like it’s a part of you, then you’ll learn to trust your instincts. Your dad is Thor, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, he probably taught you a few things.”

“Mostly hand-to-hand.” Erik was getting used to the staff as he copied Joshua’s movements. “I learned a little bit with the sword and the staff, but there wasn’t enough time for much more than that.”

Joshua made a more complex move and watched Erik imitate it. “You didn’t train here on Asgard with other warriors?” Erik hesitated and glanced at Joshua. “Sorry, none of my business.”

“No, it’s okay. I never really cared about coming here. I did with my Dad sometimes, but I had friends in London and New Mexico.”

“This place is pretty fucking amazing, Erik, but I guess that kinda wears off after a while.”

“It’s beautiful,” Erik agreed. “Just everything else about it sucks. I hate the whole royalty bullshit that goes along with it.”

Joshua brought his staff down across Erik’s and grinned at the surprised look. “As you get used to the staff, eyes on your opponent at all times.”

Erik nodded and did as Joshua instructed. “Thing is, I don’t have a choice now. In a few years I’ll be at the age of maturity where I’ll stop aging and too many people know who the son of Thor is.”

“That’s some fucking huge shoes to fill,” Joshua had to admit.

Joshua spun around and hit Erik’s staff which sent it to the dirt.

“Ease off, Morgan,” Clint ordered as he walked by.

“Yes, sir.” Joshua couldn’t hide his irritation. After he was gone, Joshua picked up the staff and handed it off. “Sorry, about that.”

“It’s okay. Show me how you did that?”

Joshua smiled. “It’s a complicated move.”

“I want to learn.”

“You got it.”

Warriors and SHIELD agents alike worked through the day with short breaks and a restful lunch. By the end of it, they all were tired and dirty. Joshua and Erik took turns drinking water at the fountain near the edge of the grounds.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Erik said.

Joshua saw that Erik was going to head in the opposite direction towards the palace.

“You’re living at the palace, right?” Erik nodded. “Can I offer a little advice?”

“Sure.”

“You may think I’m full of shit, but do you think it’s a good idea to live in the lap of luxury while the rest of us are stuck in the barracks? I mean, you’re learning how to be a warrior. Don’t you think you should live like one?”

“My dad always lived at the palace when he was here.”

“But wasn’t he coming out here from the time he was a kid?” Joshua shook his head. “Never mind. Forget it.”

“Joshua, what are you saying?”

Joshua walked closer. “Someday, you might be leading these warriors into battle. Following you because you’re a prince or a king is one thing. Willing to die for you and you them can make all the difference between winning and losing.”

“I don’t think my dad would allow it.”

“Erik, I’m nobody around here or on Earth, but I do know that being a brother in arms…” Joshua stopped for a moment. “You’re a good guy who’s stuck between worlds. I can’t imagine how tough that is. Like I said earlier when we first started, trust your instincts.”

Erik stood as Joshua turned and jogged towards the barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, the family gathered as usual for morning breakfast including Erik with Thor seated next to him. It was after most had left with the exception of Thor, Erik, Loki and Clint that momentary silence crept into the room. Thor and Erik’s stiff backs spoke of the gulf between them.

“I want to move into the barracks,” Erik stated as he stared at his empty plate.

“Why would you suggest such a thing?” Thor asked.

“I just think it’s a good idea.” Erik set his napkin on the table.

Clint glanced at Loki then shifted his eyes to Erik. “Where’d this idea come from?”

“Joshua…I mean Morgan thought it might help me.”

“You remain a prince of Asgard, Erik. Your place is among the royal family,” Thor reminded him.

Erik almost blurted out that he didn’t want to be a prince. Instead he said, “You want me to learn to be a warrior and I’m not gonna get that with silk sheets and servants while they sleep in cots.”

“Many a prince became warriors without leaving their place,” Thor pressed.

“Are you going to make me live here?” Erik asked his father.

Thor took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “If you are set in your decision, I will allow it. Know this, Erik. You will attend morning meals and miss not one.”

Thor threw down his napkin and strode from the room. Erik soon followed leaving Clint and Loki.

“Damn it,” Clint bit out. “They’re supposed to be fixing their relationship and that’s not going to happen if they’re not under the same roof.”

“Clint, my brother has long cast a large shadow for I was never able to see my own path because of it.”

“You think this is a good idea?”

“If Erik is to find peace with Thor, he must do so under his own footing without his father casting that same shadow upon him.”

“And maybe living and working side by side will help them get closer,” Clint countered.

“Clint, I must make mention of something and I do not wish to harm your heart.”

“This about Tristan?” Clint asked.

“Yes.”

“It may hurt sometimes, Loki, but I want us to talk about him. Go ahead.”

“My expectations of our son resulted in a troubled relationship that found us at odds many times. I did not realize the man Tristan had become until he stood alone under the sun without the shadow I cast upon him. Had I not fought him at every turn during our rows over his studies and the time consumed by training, I would have seen much sooner.” Loki leaned forward. “Erik must be allowed to journey his own path, Clint.”

“You’re right. I know that, Loki. I just wish Erik would see how great of a father he has. Maybe Thor needs to realize he can’t mold Erik into a typical prince of Asgard.”

“I suggest you not allow Erik to use these arrangements to evade his father,” Loki pointedly advised.

“Good idea.” Clint got to his feet and crossed the room to Loki. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. “I won’t be tired tonight.”

A provocative smile stretched across Loki’s face. “This is welcome news.”

“Let’s just say I’ve got a plan.”

The shared kiss was full of promise and as it ended, Clint tugged on Loki’s lower lip with his teeth before leaving.

~*~

Training continued the next day and by evening, the warriors and agents were settling into their bunks. Clint had a small office added on to the barracks so he could better evaluate and counsel the combined forces as the need arose. He most certainly wasn’t looking forward to this as Joshua Morgan stood in front of his desk.

“You wanted to see me, sir.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a question. What gave you the idea that Erik should live here at the barracks?”

Joshua was a bit surprised by it. “Sir, I thought it would help him. As I understood it, the point of these joint maneuvers is to build a better relationship between Earth and Asgard. Erik is a part of both worlds. Besides, he lacks confidence, sir, and he’ll get it if he’s here at the barracks. All around win in my book.”

“We’re not playing by your book, Morgan. Erik is a member of the royal family and some of these men won’t forget that.”

“He’ll tough it through, sir.”

“That’s your answer? He’ll tough it through.”

“Yes, sir. Just like everyone here whether it was SHIELD academy or these training grounds when a warrior first steps on it. We all had to tough it through or did you forget, sir?”

Clint nearly scoffed. “I can’t believe you fucking said that, Morgan. You’ve got balls of steel to say that to my face.”

“Sir, I know you’re Hawkeye. You’re a legend at SHIELD. But even you’ve got to admit that maybe your perspective isn’t what it once was. Living high in a castle will do that to anybody.”

“If you know my history, Morgan, you know I get down in the dirt and put my ass on the line when it’s called for.” Clint was nearly ready to do bodily harm to the young agent.

“Sir, you’re missing my point. It’s obvious you think Erik living here with us is a bad idea. He’s not battle tested. He’s been living in a nice safe home on Earth where his most pressing issue was what songs to put on his fucking iPod. No warrior is going to follow a prince who was never a part of this world. You’ve lived in a palace as long as I’ve been alive, sir. That’s why I said what I did.”

Clint stood and folded his arms. “Thor and Erik have father/son issues that I’m not going to get into with you now.”

“I got that impression, sir.”

Clint was getting tired of being called sir. “From here on out, no more giving advice that’s going to get in the way of their relationship.”

“Sir, whatever is going on with them is not my business, but I’ll call it like I see when asked.”

“Were you asked, Morgan? Did Erik come to you?”

Joshua averted his gaze. “No, sir.”

“Then don’t offer whether asked or not. You got that? They don’t need it.”

“Yes, sir,” Joshua firmly replied.

“Dismissed.”

After he left, Clint sat and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Second day on the job and already a smartass agent that’s going to be the death of me.”

~*~

By the time Clint returned to the bedroom he shared with Loki, he was determined to forget the conversation. He got a shower and after drying off, headed to the bed naked where Loki awaited him stretched out like a panther.

Without saying a word, Clint moved on top of him and cut off whatever he was about to say with his lips. Pushing his tongue inside the demigod’s mouth, Clint put his hips on Loki’s and ground against him.

Loki gripped Clint’s shoulders and then skimmed his hands along the archer’s back and clutched the firm ass urging it to keep moving. When he felt Clint straddle him, Loki’s eyes flittered open and the kiss broken.

Seeing what Clint was about to do, Loki shifted just slightly so that his hard cock awaited the tightness above it.

“So fucking ready for you,” Clint breathed.

“Yes!” Loki hissed as Clint pushed himself downward at a steady pace until he was fully seated.

There was little need to wait as they began a heated rutting never breaking rhythm. When Clint saw that Loki was close, he gripped Loki by the shoulders and used his legs as leverage in order to roll to his back. He grinned wickedly hearing Loki’s hungering growl.

Clint kept his hold on Loki tight not allowing him to move in order to find release. He took hold of Loki’s long black hair in a firm grip, then kissed him using his teeth across the demigod’s lips.

“Gods,” Loki tightly breathed. “Clint!”

Loki knew he could easily overpower Clint, but he liked the aggressiveness from the archer and remained in place. His jawline was nipped until he could feel Clint’s hot breath in his ear which brought shudders through his restrained body.

“You’re going to give me something I want before I let you come,” Clint whispered in his ear.

“Please,” Loki begged. “Anything.”

The dirty laugh in Loki’s ear was nearly his undoing.

“My heat’s coming in a few weeks. I know you’ve already got a plan for us. Tell me.”

Loki tried to move his hips, but Clint’s legs tightened against his thighs.

“I don’t think so.” Clint loved seeing Loki like this. “Tell me now and I’ll let you fuck me into mattress until I can’t walk.”

Closing his eyes, Loki spoke in broken whispered words. “I want to put my fist inside of you while you pleasure yourself.”

“Mmm.” Clint licked Loki’s ear and bit the lobe. “I can’t wait.”

“Clint, I must, please!” Loki pleaded. His cock seemed to grow harder if that were possible.

Looking into Loki’s eyes, the restrained aching pleasure on his face, Clint slowly relaxed his legs and before he had a chance to prepare for it, the demigod began pounding into him. Loki came hard and fast. He kept pushing into Clint as the archer found release as well.

When both were spent, Loki rolled off of Clint and collapsed next to him.

“You are most evil, Clint.”

Clint saw the sated grin on Loki’s face.

“Yeah, I should be evil more often.”

“Of course, I must rethink upon our sessions when we retreat into our chambers.”

“Fine,” Clint smirked. “I’m sure I can come up with a few ways to pry the information out of you.”

Loki raised his head. “Is this some sort of contest?”

“Sure, why not? I’ll torture you with great sex and then you’ll have to brainstorm. By the time my heat rolls around, you’ll have to follow through with every one of them.”

“You would indeed make it most challenging,” Loki retorted.

“Absofuckinglutely.”

~*~

It was nearly a week later when Natasha decided that an inspection of the joint venture was needed. She watched Clint as they made their way across the training grounds.

“Sore?” Natasha asked with an arched eyebrow.

Since the uptick of bedroom activity, Clint had to admit that it was starting to wear on him a bit. As long as Loki didn’t know it, he still had what he considered the home field advantage so to speak.

“Nope,” Clint denied. They stopped and he folded his arms as he surveyed the pairs training. “Jennings, get those shades off!”

“Yes, sir,” the agent answered.

Clint nearly growled. “I swear if one more agent calls me sir I’m putting someone in a fucking choke hold.”

“So, you’ve got a heat coming.”

“Jesus, Nat. Can you say it any louder? Maybe the archers at the range didn’t hear you.”

“Can you be any more obvious?” Natasha shot back with a smirk. “Are you taking time off for them over the next four months?”

“For the one that’s coming, yeah. After that, I’ll get back on the injections until this is done.”

“How’s Erik doing?”

“He’s progressing. Not crazy that he’s living in the barracks, though.”

“It wasn’t your idea?”

“Nope.” Clint got aggravated all over again thinking about the conversation with Joshua Morgan. “A cocky agent’s notion.”

“Well, considering you’ve got SHIELD’s best here, you’re bound to have several like that.”

“This seemed like the perfect way to bridge the gap between Thor and Erik. Instead, I get called down to the fucking mat.”

“Oh, my god,” Natasha said with a huge grin. “You got Sitwell’d. I can’t wait to tell Coulson.” She stood on her toes and scanned the agents. “So, who do I congratulate?”

“You’re having too much fun with this.”

“You’re the man now, Clint. You represent authority and most of the agents here are specialists. You used to be the one with more sarcasm than what was natural. Coulson just knew how to take it better than Sitwell and the other handlers. Remember?”

“I’m not old. I’m not the man. I’m a fucking hot young guy who listens to hard rock.”

“You still listen to Nickelback. You may not age like the rest of us mortals, but you’re old. Trust me. I know about old.”

“I should go out there and kick someone’s ass,” Clint muttered. He eyed Erik and Morgan with their staffs. “Take him down off his cocky high horse.”

Natasha shifted her vision. “Morgan. Is that who it was?”

“Yeah,” Clint sighed. “It was his idea for Erik for to move into the barracks. Unfortunately, he was right.”

“Morgan’s good. Coulson recruited him.”

“Yeah, I saw that in his file.”

“Did you read Coulson’s intake report?”

Clint shook his head. “I just skimmed the files as I got them, Nat. There was a lot of prep work to do before everyone got here.”

“Morgan was doing underground MMA fighting when Coulson found him.”

“Explains his cockiness.” Clint turned to Natasha. “I’m just hoping to help Thor find a way to connect with Erik.”

“Clint, I don’t blame you for wanting to help, but Thor and Erik have to solve their own problems. You can’t lose your focus here.”

“I’m not,” he assured her. “I just thought this was an opportunity for them.”

“It still could be.” Natasha watched Morgan and Erik. “Oh, and don’t bust Morgan’s chops too much. He’s cocky, but it’s not without reason.

Clint watched her turn to leave. “I thought you were going to watch.”

“I did. Now, I’m off to see other babies besides you.”

Natasha smirked and Clint knew it wouldn’t pay to flip off the director of SHIELD.


	3. Chapter 3

SHEILD agents and warriors alike were eager for some much needed time off after a rough week of training. Looking forward to an entire two free days, they were hurriedly exiting the barracks. Thor waited patiently until he saw Erik.

“Erik, I believe this would be an opportune time to show you the places of my youth.”

“Actually, Dad, I already made plans. We’re going into the village.”

“Perhaps I can attend.” Seeing the look on Erik’s face, Thor realized it was a mistake to invite himself along. “Of course, Erik. It would be preferable you spend time with your friends.”

“I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Be sure to contact your mother. She asked after you today.”

“I will.”

Seeing his son hurry off to join other SHIELD agents, Thor felt the distance between them widen. Every opportunity to grow closer to his son continued to be nearly impossible whether it was his own bad idea or Erik’s unwillingness.

~*~

Several SHIELD agents including Joshua along with Erik made their way through the busy village peering into shops, pointing at otherworldly uniqueness and joking along the way. Erik would educate as they went and answered all questions. He had grown comfortable with the group unlike the Asgard warriors that he avoided.

Joshua, on the other hand, caught sight of a young woman across the busy street and watched her dart into a bookstore.

“I’ll catch up with you at the tavern,” Joshua said as he left the group.

“Joshua!” Erik called out.

“I won’t be long,” Joshua answered before jogging across the street.

Joshua went into the bookstore and searched between the shelves until he found her taking a book out and flipping through it.

“Hi.”

Olivia jumped nearly dropping the book.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean startle you. I saw you from across the street.” Seeing her uncertainness, he smiled. “My name’s Joshua Morgan.”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t want…You don’t talk like Asgardians. You’re from Earth?”

Olivia nodded.

“You’re not with SHIELD?”

Olivia shook her head. “I teach at the school. Earth history.”

“Wow, I never expected to meet a civilian here of all places. You live here?”

“For a little while.”

“What’s your name?” She hesitated. “Yeah, okay. I get that. Strange alien from another planet walks up to you and I probably wouldn’t want to give them any Intel either.”

Seeing her beautiful smile, Joshua gave one in return.

“Olivia Grant.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Olivia Grant.” Joshua glanced at a book and pulled it from the shelf. He opened it and only recognized a few of the markings. “You know how to read this?”

“If I wanted to teach, I had to learn. It’s not that difficult.”

“Maybe you could teach me.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Olivia set the book back in place and went to another aisle.

Joshua put his on top of the books and followed her.

“I’m a part of the joint venture SHIELD is doing with Asgard warriors. It might help relations if I could read some of this stuff.”

“Even on another world, the come on lines remain the same.”

Grinning, Joshua said, “Well, I’ve never used it on another planet before. I happen to have the luck of meeting the girl that’s heard them all.”

“If I thought you were serious, I might consider it.”

“You got me. Maybe we just get a cup of coffee.”

“Asgard doesn’t have coffee.”

“Damn, strike two.” Joshua stepped a little closer. “Okay, you’re smart and you’ve got a beautiful smile so I need to pick my next one carefully.”

“And if you strike out, you’ll go away?”

“Even batters in baseball get a second chance to step up to the plate.”

Olivia laughed a little and Joshua couldn’t resist smiling even wider. He really liked her.

“If you’re serious about learning,” Olivia said. “I’ll teach you.”

“Great! Monday?”

“That’s Mondag,” Olivia corrected. “There is a table in the back. The owner won’t mind.”

“About five, Earth time or before dinner.”

“Yes.”

Joshua smiled even more. “I’ll be here.” He stepped back. “I better catch up to the guys.”

“See you then.”

They exchanged smiles.

~*~

Joshua caught up with Erik and the SHIELD agents at the tavern. He was served ale and took a drink. Deciding he liked it, he had a second longer one.

“Where did you go?” Erik asked.

“The bookstore.”

“Those books are Asgardian,” another agent piped up.

“Let’s just say books weren’t the only reason why I went there.”

“A girl,” Erik guessed easily enough. “Tell us about her.”

“Nope. I really like her and no competition’s allowed.”

The subject of training was brought up and Joshua was happy to hear it. The agents spent another hour of drinking and ignored the Asgard warriors making their way to another table. Joshua glanced over and recognized them from the training grounds. He turned his attention back to the group who were now talking football. The conversation and laughs continued as more ale was consumed.

“Tis the pups,” an Asgard warrior known as Axel announced.

Erik and Joshua exchanged gazes while the agents near them quieted. Axel sauntered over carrying a tankard of ale.

“Tell me, pups. How you like real Asgard training?”

“It’s great,” Joshua responded. “Of course, compared to SHIELD academy training, we hardly break a sweat. Isn’t that right?” Joshua asked the agents who readily agreed.

“Oh, you have not yet enjoyed the deep forest marches,” Axel grinned raising his mug. “Rough terrain with small yet ferocious animals hidden in the trees. Some so lethal, they remove limbs, chew on them as your blood warms the ground.”

“You might want to remember that when you’re in a South American jungle, pal,” an agent retorted.

Erik leaned forward. “Joshua, he’s goading us.”

“I know that. Their turn’ll come when they’re mucking it through the Amazon.” Joshua stole a look at Axel who was toasting with his fellow Asgard warriors. “I bet they wouldn’t last a day in the everglades.”

“What say you, pup?” Axel strolled over to Joshua. “You think your little world is a match for an Asgard warrior? We have waged war and fought across the Nine Realms!” Axel loudly proclaimed.

Joshua, Erik and the group watched the Asgard warriors tapped their tankards together with laughs and taunts. Axel came back over and leaned towards Joshua.

“Methinks you should go back to your mother’s womb, pup, before shaming yourselves on the training grounds.”

As Axel walked off, Joshua slowly set his tankard down.

“Joshua,” Erik warned.

Before Erik could stop him, Joshua ran over and tackled Axel to the floor. Tables emptied as Asgard warriors and SHIELD agents alike followed suit as a brawl erupted sending chairs flying while stunned patrons looked onward.

~*~

Traipsing down the stairs to the dungeon with Thor following, Clint rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. His mood was growing fouler by the second at having been woken up in the middle of the night.

He stopped and looked at one dungeon with several Asgard warriors and then turned to the opposite where Erik, Joshua along with an equal number of agents stood. Each side had a gold barrier imprisoning them.

“I’m sure there is a long and boring story about whose fault it was and frankly, I don’t give a flying fuck,” Clint told them. “I just want to know who started it. Who threw the first punch, made the first hit or whatever?”

No one answered.

“You can keep your mouths shut if you want. I’m just going to go back to my comfortable bed and sleep like a baby. The floor is cold and hard as hell.” More silence. “Anyone?”

Joshua was about to step forward when Erik beat him to it.

“It was me.”

“Erik?” Thor couldn’t hide his shock.

Before Joshua could argue about it, Axel in the other cell came forward.

“The fault lies with me, My Lord,” Axel stated.

“No, mine,” said another warrior.

A SHIELD agent next to Joshua stepped forward. He had to school his face to keep from grinning. Joshua moved forward as well and in seconds every agent and warrior had claimed to be the one to start the brawl at the tavern.

“Well,” Clint said. “I’m all out of fucks to give right now.” He glanced at Thor who motioned for the barriers to be dropped.

The men slowly moved to the walkway.

“SHIELD agents, you’ve got kitchen detail for the remainder of your days off. I’m sure Thor’s got something just as special in mind for the warriors.” Clint motioned with his hand. “Move out.”

They began to move and Thor stepped in front of Erik.

“You are a member of the royal family, Erik,” Thor stated keeping his voice level. “Tis most unbecoming of a prince of Asgard.”

“I don’t want to be a prince of anything,” Erik bit out.

When he started to leave, Thor asked. “Where are you going?”

“I’m getting some sleep. I’ve got kitchen detail in a few hours.”

Before Thor could respond, Erik caught up to the group and went with them.

“Thor,” Clint said. “You know he didn’t mean it.”

“He did.”

Thor walked off and Clint shook his head as he followed.

~*~

Kitchen detail in the palace wasn’t bad if you worked in the actual kitchen. The SHIELD agents and Erik were put behind it where they hauled waste, sorted it for the animals which included feeding and burying the discards. By the time they finished towards the end of the day, they all were covered in grime.

On the way to the barracks, the lit torches cast a glow over the Asgard warriors seeing to their punishment. Erik, Joshua and the agents watched as heavy stones were carried from one pile to another.

“Shit,” Joshua muttered. “I thought we had it bad.”

“Let’s go,” Erik said.

They followed Erik to the warriors and began helping them move the stones.

~*~

Thor watched from the balcony as shadows moved rocks from one pile to another. He couldn’t make out Erik among the forms, but knew his son was among them.

“The closer Erik grows to the men on the training grounds, the more distant he becomes from his father,” Thor murmured.

Loki had just poured a cup of tea and was carrying to the chair in front of the fireplace.

“Asgard warriors and SHIELD agents are suffering as one under their punishment, Thor.” Loki sat in the high-backed chair. “It is a step forward.”

“Your words offer no comfort.” Thor took a seat opposite of Loki.

“I have none to give,” Loki simply replied. “The difficulties with Erik will continue until his eyes grow older, as did we all.”

“As long as he does not pain as we did, brother.”

“Tis likely not within our power, Thor.”

“It was within mine and I failed my son. The Avengers and protecting Midgard took too much time away from him and Jane.”

“You remained close to Jane during the height of her illness, Thor. Surely, Erik saw this.”

“Not enough, apparently.” Thor sipped his ale and gazed into the fire. “Erik grew from a child into a man and I scarcely saw it happen.”

“It is so with all children.” Loki sipped his tea.

Thor smiled a little and had a low rumbled chuckle. “Loki, who was once a mischief-maker and liesmith is now a father and grandfather. You have been most fortunate, brother.”

Loki said nothing for a moment as he gazed into the cup in his hands. “Life is not without its misfortunes.”

“Apologies, brother. I did not intend to disregard Tristan.”

“None is necessary. I have learned to not discount a moment. As our mother said, ‘Tomorrow is not promised’. I only wish I had taken her words to heart sooner. But I do treasure the time I had with my son before his loss.”

“My attempts with Erik continue to fail, Loki. He sees me as I did once our father in my folly when we battled the Frost Giants.”

“Thor, I do not believe Erik views you in such a way. If at all, he still seeks your approval which he may believe is beyond reach.”

“He instigated a brawl in a tavern, brother. How do I offer praise to such a thing.”

It was Loki’s turn to chuckle. “Do you truly believe Erik started the fight?”

“It is very unlike the son I know.” Thor looked at Loki. “You do not?”

“It was disclosed to me under the strictest of confidences that it was Axel who provoked the agents and Erik’s friend who was compelled to defend their honor.”

“And Erik took the blame,” Thor finished.

“Your son is beginning to see a path without the shadow of his father, Thor. Give him time. You will regain the son you believe is lost to you.”

Thor lifted his goblet and drank down what was left. “Loki, the wise. You give me hope.”

Loki gave a small salute with this cup of tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Training resumed as usual and at the end of the day, Clint found Joshua who was putting staffs and other weapons back in their places.

“Morgan, got a sec?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want to talk to you about the other night.”

“Sir?”

“I know it wasn’t Erik that started the fight.”

“What makes you say that, sir?”

“Starting brawls in a bar isn’t his style.”

“He said he did, sir. End of story.” Joshua resumed putting the staffs back on the rack.

“Listen, I’m not asking who did throw the first punch. Erik doesn’t need to be covering for anyone.”

“He was protecting his men, sir.”

“His men?” Clint asked with raised eyebrows. “You and the others aren’t his men.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, sir.” Joshua stopped what he was doing. “On this world, it’s princes and kings who lead the armies. Wasn’t that long ago it was the same on ours.”

“I’m not talking about war.”

“You should be, sir. The fact is someday Erik will be leading an army no matter how much he hates being a prince. He’ll be doing what his father did.” Joshua stepped closer to Clint. “Erik is a natural leader. What he’s got can’t be taught and these men will follow him. That’s what you saw the other night.”

“I always took you for the little ringleader of the group.”

Joshua had a sarcastic grin as he stepped back. “I’m just a specialist, sir. You used to be one. People like us will never be leaders. Sure, we can lead a small team where we can micromanage every perceived weakness and dispute. All of this?” Joshua motioned at the training grounds. “It’ll be Erik’s army someday and there’s no doubt in my mind they’ll follow him through hell and damnation when the time comes.”

Clint studied him not saying a word.

“Am I dismissed, sir? I have an appointment I don’t want to be late for.”

“Yeah, get out of here.”

As Clint turned to leave, Joshua’s words stayed with him.

~*~

When Clint saw Coulson’s open door he poked his head inside to see Jasper Sitwell sitting in a chair in front of Phil’s desk.

“Hey, Clint,” Phil said with a smile. Despite the grey hair and extra lines on his face, Phil looked much the same. A cane leaned against the wall behind him.

“Barton.” Jasper got to his feet and then folded his arms. “Are you pregnant again? I heard about the last surprise visit.”

Clint came into the office trying to think of a comeback, but he’d been too long away from SHIELD to know anything of Jasper’s newest penchants. Jasper hadn’t changed hardly over the years other than the greying eyebrows. He still wore those same wire-framed glasses and his head was as bald as ever.

“Just the other day Natasha, Coulson and I had lunch together. You were the topic of conversation.”

“I can just imagine,” Clint bit out. He already knew where this was going.

Jasper walked over and put a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Piece of advice about those young whippersnappers. Don’t let ‘em see you sweat, Barton. They smell fear and it’s like blood in the water.”

Hearing Jasper’s chuckle on the way out, Clint resisted the urge to put the former handler in a headlock.

“You have to admit, Clint, a lot of your old handlers are having a field day at your expense.”

“Was I that bad?”

“Your mastery of the bow wasn’t the only thing that made you legendary,” Phil grinned. He handed Clint the computer pad. “I already sent these files with the others, Clint. Not sure what you else you expected to find in them.”

Clint sat and skimmed through the pages. “Just trying to get a bead on this guy, Phil. I thought if I went through them with you, maybe I can figure out how to handle him rather than the other way around.”

“Morgan’s always had a bit of a mouth since I’ve known him. It bordered on insubordination at times.”

“Jesus, he’s got an impressive list of kills,” Clint muttered as he read.

“He’s good. While you’ve got archery, knives are his specialty.”

“How did you hear about him?”

“There was a note on my desk. Never did find out who wrote it.”

As he skimmed further back, Clint glanced at Phil. “Morgan was in foster care.”

Phil leaned back in his chair. “He was a newborn when they found him in the waiting room at St. Vincent’s and since they couldn’t track down who left him there, he was put in the system.”

“Babies are normally the first to get adopted out.”

“Wasn’t in the cards, I suppose. He got put through fourteen foster homes and when he turned sixteen, he ran away. An old sensei found him, took him in and trained him. The old man died a few years later and Morgan turned to underground MMA fighting to make a few bucks.”

“So, you checked him out.”

“I was on my way to observe, but came across him in an alley fighting off five mob types looking to get him to throw a few matches.”

“They worked him over, I take it.”

“No, he used a couple of knives, wounded four and the fifth ran. I had a couple of meetings with him and convinced him SHIELD was a good option and then I got him into the academy when he got his GED. He did well for the most part, but never really liked the structure. He was nearly kicked out twice.”

“You never put me in the academy, Phil.” Clint set the compute pad aside.

“I could have, but I felt it would have done you more harm than good and I wanted you at SHIELD. Morgan needed the structure. As much as he hated it, he learned how to work with the system than against it.”

“So, why isn’t he a handler? Phil, he’s a pain in my ass, but I think he’d make a good one.”

“Maybe in a few more years, Clint. He’s still too single-minded and the temperament isn’t where it should be. Besides, I think he’d turn it down. Morgan likes the action and he’s still cocky enough to think his way is better, much like another specialist I know.”

Clint pushed off from the chair and went to look out the window.

“Is Morgan getting to you that much?”

“No, I mean yeah. He just gave me some things to think about.”

“Like what?”

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Clint shrugged his shoulders. “You know Thor brought Erik to Asgard. He can’t say on Earth anymore.”

“Yes.”

“Erik and Morgan struck up a friendship. Morgan got Erik to move into the barracks and then there was a brawl at the village tavern between the warriors and the agents that are training together. Erik claimed he started it which I know he wouldn’t. The kid’s never been a troublemaker.”

“You disciplined them.”

“Yeah, Thor and I both did. I put our guys in the kitchen and Thor had his moving rocks. Come to find out our guys helped the warriors finish theirs.”

Phil smiled a little. “Was that Erik’s idea, too?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’d bet my new hip it was.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because Erik’s always been about doing the right thing even when it’s the wrong thing.”

“You’re not making sense, Phil.”

“Hear me out, Clint. Erik goes to college, meets a girl. She gets pregnant and he marries her, just like they would have expected on Asgard. He quits college and works to support themselves. She loses the baby and seeing that she’s not happy, he gives her a divorce. We all knew the marriage was a mistake in the first place. They were both too young, but Erik was determined to do the right thing even though it was the wrong thing.”

“So, you’re saying him taking the blame for the fight was the right thing even though he didn’t do it.”

“Absolutely. Erik must’ve realized that if he took responsibility, no one else would have to. Maybe it was the wrong thing for him to do, but he did it for the right reasons.”

When Clint didn’t say anything else, Phil got to his feet and stood next to him.

“Clint, why are you worrying over this?”

“I thought this was a good opportunity for Thor and Erik to get their relationship back on track. I want to help if I can.”

“Clint, that’s not your job,” Phil said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

“Right now, Phil, I don’t know what my job is. I think taking this on was a mistake.”

“You’ve been treating this like you’re prepping for a mission. Both sides are looking at long term joint deployments. You put these men through the paces together as a team, but they’re the ones that have to live and work together. You can’t interfere with how they do it and that includes Thor and Erik’s relationship.”

“So, I just stand back and do nothing,” Clint said feeling his frustration grow. “I’m not good at that, Phil.”

“You will be. Once you let them handle their own problems, they’ll come together as a team should. You’ll know when to step in, Clint. This isn’t just about trusting yourself. You have to trust them, too.”

Phil smiled and reached for his cane. “Come on. I’ll take you to lunch.”

They started to leave the office and Clint glanced at him. “You’ve got a Stark hip, Phil. It’s probably better than mine. Why do you need a cane?”

“I like everyone thinking I need a cane.”

“Always tactical, aren’t you?” Clint laughed.

“R&D built this bad boy. It has thirteen weapons built into it. They still won’t put tranquilizer darts in it.”

“Stark would put in a howitzer if you ask him.”

~*~

By the third week, the two sides were working well together during training. Thor had already told them they would soon be trekking to the base of the mountains for several days of patrolling to give other warriors a needed rest.

Today, however, Erik and Joshua were sitting on a bench together eating their midday meal. Joshua saw a lone warrior standing in the combat area holding a staff.

“Erik, what’s he waiting for?”

“Someone to challenge him. He probably feels that he needs to regain his lost honor or something to that effect.”

“They do that here?”

“Yeah, most everyone. Dad only went a few times. My uncle did several years ago. I had just started high school.”

“Barton?”

“Yeah, he broke his brother out of prison and he got in a lot of trouble over it. From what I heard he went through about fifty warriors. The last guy he fought and beat is how he got back in the good graces of the warriors.”

“Fifty warriors?”

“Yeah, every day for almost two weeks. Hard to say really. Embellishing stories is an Asgard tradition.”

When Erik saw Joshua grab his staff, he caught him by the arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Giving the guy what he wants. A challenger.”

“No, Joshua. You can’t.”

“Why not?”

Erik got to his feet. “Even though the warriors have accepted you and the other agents, it doesn’t mean they consider you equal to them. If you go over there and fight him, that warrior won’t win anything. In fact, you could make it worse for him.”

“I don’t get that.”

“Let me see if I can clear it up for you. Honor is really complicated here on Asgard. If that warrior is challenged and he loses, he could still regain his honor by how well he fought and how well he loses. If he wins, it’ll be about how he did it and how he treats the warrior he just beat. If you went to fight him, even if they think you’re their equal, one wrong misstep on your part could cost you your honor and that warrior could still be standing there waiting to win his back.”

“That’s kind of fucked up.”

“To you it is. Not to them. It’s serious shit. Anyone who sets foot in there better know what the hell they’re doing. What happens in there does not stay there. That’s why I’m telling you to stay out of it, Joshua. Never go in there unless you’re willing to live or die with the consequences.”

“You’re saying someone could die in there?”

“The rules are no killing and no maiming. Any injuries sustained are taken care of by the healers. But if a warrior acts dishonorably in there, it may cost him his life if they go into battle. No one will want to have his back.”

Joshua set his staff back in place. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Like I said, Joshua. Honor is complicated business around here.”

Erik went back to the bench and picked up his plate. Joshua resumed the place next to him still eyeing the warrior.

“Joshua, when are you going start talking about that girl you’ve been seeing?”

“Oh, um…maybe when she admits I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to her.”

“Yeah, how likely is that,” Erik retorted.

“Probably never, at least that’s what she keeps reminding me.”

“You really like her, don’t you?”

Joshua smiled as he thought of Olivia. “Yeah, I do. She doesn’t tell me a lot about herself which I guess is fair since I don’t either. We talk about everything else.”

“And when this is done and you go back to Earth. What then?”

“Not thinking that far ahead, just yet.” Joshua thought back to their first kiss at the end of the last lesson and smiled a little. “I want us to enjoy everything right now.”

“At least think about my meeting her. You should know by now the last thing I’m interested in is getting wrapped up in another relationship.”

“Come on, Erik. One shitty marriage shouldn’t make you a monk. Give yourself some time. Who knows? When you least expect it, you’ll see someone who’ll nearly get you run over by traffic just so you can meet her.”

Erik grinned at Joshua. His friend had it bad for this girl and he didn’t even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The drama really begins when a new enemy makes it's presence known. An unexpected attack on Clint is the beginning of family divisions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on Loki has long range repercussions. Clint is pushed into acting against Joshua.

If Clint wasn’t headed to the training grounds right now, he’d be skipping with happiness. He and Loki had just spent three days while in his heat and it had been a time for the record books. Loki had followed through with most of his brainstorming ideas. Clint came up with a few of his own as well.

They had thrown out the rules they’d set up for themselves years ago. Now, their times in the private chambers had never been better. Clint wasn’t always a sub and Loki wasn’t always the Dom. There’ve been times Clint’s heats had overtaken him so much that they wound up rutting by the time the door closed behind them.

Of course, there were those moments for Clint when the sub in him came out in force. He’d beg for a collar and Loki would have his body shattering in pleasure before granting it. He’d surprise Loki, too. Once, he tongued Loki’s hole so much that the demigod would have probably stood on his head if Clint had asked him to. Either way, Clint’s heats always engulfed them and they would collapse together with Loki’s knot firmly in place where it was meant to be.

It was the end of the first month and Clint had taken Coulson’s words to heart. He stepped back, just as his former handler suggested and he remembered how he had always been able to see better from a distance. Clint had never applied to anything other than when he had been a SHIELD assassin and agent.

That was how Clint knew it was time to begin sending the warriors and agents on patrols. Thor suggested a small contingent of warriors needed relief near the mountains. He split them into teams and while Thor accompanied that group, Clint sent several in the deep forests to the north which Sif lead. Clint stayed back to catch up on reports for SHIELD and more time with the family.

Clint’s next calculated decision was something he discussed at length with Loki. A planned tour of a newly built school on Vanaheim at an outlying small village had been put off for over a month. A meeting with local leaders had already been in the works so it made sense to add the tour to the itinerary.

He picked the best of the agents and warriors to act as guards which included Erik and Joshua. Erik would not be going in the capacity of a prince. He would be alongside the contingent being no better than the average warrior or agent. Clint and Thor both agreed they would stay back.

~*~

Joshua had little experience acting what he termed babysitting duty. He took it seriously since it involved protecting King Loki. Seeing him for the first time was a little intimidating. The stories about the demigod were rampant including the mythology. Joshua was sure half of it at least was untrue. During the academy, entire chapters and several lectures were devoted to Loki, his past and current reign. Opinions varied from ‘he’ll invade any minute’ to ‘he’s a respected and changed king’. Erik loved his uncle and that was good enough for Joshua.

Once through the Bifrost, five longships awaited them. There was larger one for Loki and his entourage with four others that divided the guards. They traveled in formation alongside Loki until they got to the outlying village.

It was much smaller than what Joshua or Erik expected. Erik had traveled to Vanaheim a few times, but it wasn’t enough to make him familiar with the area. The briefing said most villages were scattered and didn’t contain the wealth that Asgard possessed. It was also easy prey to raiders which accounted for the extra security.

Erik and Joshua were split up into smaller two groups as they remained on guard while Loki saw to his duties regarding the new school. They had gone off the scheduled itinerary when the demigod was asked to visit a small medical clinic. Joshua followed behind Loki as they went inside. It looked downright ancient compared to American hospitals, but the healer and his aides had the infamous Asgard medical technology which was far more advanced.

When the tour was finished, they went back to the longships just outside the village keeping Loki surrounded. Joshua turned as the villagers waved and praised their king. That was when he heard the first scream.

He turned to see a swarm of attackers with weapons raised emerge from the nearby forest. Joshua, Erik and several warriors ran towards them.

“Protect the king!” someone yelled.

Just as he and Erik began the fight, Joshua heard the longship with Loki flying away. During the melee, Joshua and Erik were separated. Joshua used all his knowhow to fight off the attackers, but even with Loki’s absence they continued on relentlessly.

With every kill, Joshua was getting caught from behind. He would get to his feet, kill and then taken down again. The hits were hard in coming and he was finding even more difficult to get back to his feet. Then there were two of them, and another wrestling him down to the ground.

The sounds of clashing weapons, blasts and yells were everywhere. Joshua thought he heard Erik loudly giving orders, but he was still grappling with the three who were trying to hold him down. Another joined in and Joshua never saw the blade of sword aimed at him, but he felt sharp, burning, blinding pain as it sunk into his right shoulder. When it twisted, he screamed.

Suddenly, Joshua was free and as he got up, the remaining warriors and agents had taken out the raiders who had held him down. Axel and the others glanced around at seeing them disappear in the trees.

“Where is Erik?” Joshua demanded. “He didn’t get on Loki’s ship.”

They all looked at each other for a moment and then broke into a run towards where they had seen the escaping raiders. Axel dropped to his knees and studied the ground.

“He was dragged,” Axel pointed to the marks left in the dirt.

Joshua’s arm had grown almost numb from his injury. His staff required two hands so he went to the sword lying next to a dead raider.

“We go in silent,” Joshua told them. “Watch your footing and breathing. We have to move fast, too. Once we find them, wait on my mark.”

The group hurried through the thick trees and it seemed to take forever as Axel guided them as they followed the trail. At hearing noises, Joshua stopped and he got down on one knee. The warriors and agents did as well. Getting a bead on where the sounds were coming from, the group approached with stealth.

Joshua motioned for the men to hide and then he crept closer. There were eight raiders and Erik was fighting them as they attempted to bind him. He nearly flinched when Erik took a painful hit in the back of the head. It was enough to stun him, but not to the point of unconsciousness.

Debating on whether to move or not depended on what they would do next. Joshua took a blade from his boot in case he had to move quickly, but was relieved that the aliens holding Erik opted to make camp instead. Joshua began a careful and silent retreat back to the waiting warriors and agents.

“There are eight of them,” Joshua whispered.

“I say we outnumber them easily.” Axel grinned.

“They’re making camp so they’re not expecting us,” Joshua explained. “We go in two by two. I’ll take up the middle.”

In essence, one warrior and one agent would take position at one far side of the camp while the other would be on the opposite side. There would be only one way out if their attack is quick and without prejudice.

Once they were in position, Joshua glanced at each side to make sure they were ready. Other than the blood draining down his arm, he had forgotten about his wound. When he saw they were ignoring Erik in favor of food, Joshua raised his hand and using his fingers, he counted down.

At one, all five rushed the camp with Joshua arriving first. He threw a blade into the neck of the one closest to Erik and then used the sword to kill one other. In a matter of seconds, they were all dead. The group went to Erik and once his hands were free, he was helped to a seated position. There was blood at his temple and no other injuries.

“My baby cousins can crawl faster than you guys,” Erik joked.

“Well, next time…” Joshua began. His vision was starting to cloud and he looked down at his blood covered arm. “Guess I should’ve covered that thing up.”

“Joshua!”

Erik caught him as he passed out.

~*~

When Thor and Clint got word of the attack upon Loki’s sudden arrival, they rushed to the Bifrost just as Erik and the group arrived. They carried an unconscious Joshua and Thor looked at his wound.

“He will live.” Thor turned to Erik and at seeing the blood at his temple he reached out. His son pulled away. “The healer must see to your wound.”

“First, Joshua. No one’s touching me until then.”

Thor nodded and they headed to the palace. Once there, Joshua was taken to the healers with Erik and the others close by. Thor observed without saying a word.

~*~

When Joshua woke, he was in a strange room on a bed. He looked around and saw Erik.

“Where am I?”

“Call it the healer’s version of a recovery room. How are you feeling?”

“Those bilgesnipes you showed me? Feel like a herd of them ran over my head.”

“That’s unusual. Normally, people feel fine after getting fixed up in here. Want me to get the healers?”

“No, it’ll pass. You okay?”

“I’m great. Guess I owe you now.”

“Not how it works, Erik. Brothers in arms never owe each other.”

Erik grinned. “You wet yourself when you passed out.”

“Since I know how full of shit you are, I’m not looking.”

“Feel like getting up?”

“Yeah.” Joshua pushed up and he felt a little dizzy, but didn’t say anything. He pulled his shirt aside and saw that it appeared as if he’d never been stabbed by a sword.

“Sorry, no scar to show off to your girlfriend.”

Erik helped Joshua to his feet and almost laughed aloud when he caught his friend taking a glance at his crotch. They left and out in the corridor, Clint was waiting. Joshua looked down and clenched and released his fist.

“Ready for debriefing?” Clint asked Joshua.

“Yes, sir.” Joshua kept his gaze averted.

“Erik,” Clint said. “I’ll walk him down. You might want to check in with your mother.”

“I will.”

Clint and Joshua started down the corridor. He noticed the agent flexing his fist.

“Sitwell came in for the debrief. It shouldn’t take long.”

Joshua kept silent as they walked. At seeing one of the agents that had been with him, he picked up the pace and moved past Clint.

Clint stopped and put his hands on his hips.

“You okay, Morgan?”

Without breaking his stride and not looking at Clint, Joshua bit out, “I’m fine.”

He watched Joshua take a seat and then rub his forehead. Clint shook his head and turned away.

~*~

“It was a most uncoordinated and undisciplined attack,” Loki stated as he flipped through the reports on the SHIELD computer tab. He turned and looked at Clint and Thor. “Were it an assassination attempt, it was entirely thoughtless in its planning.”

“Erik,” Thor whispered. “Hostage was their goal to either force our hand or a ransom.”

“How did they know?” Clint asked. “If they were after Erik, how would they know he was going to be one of the guards let alone even with Loki?”

“The contingent was relatively unscathed with the exception of a SHIELD agent,” Loki folded his arms. “The tour of the school had been delayed and added just days prior.”

“They were waiting in the trees,” Clint said. “Maybe someone from the village.”

“Possibly,” Thor told them. “But to gather raiders with short warning would take forethought.”

“Thor sent out a contingent of warriors to scope out the area the day before, Loki. There was no sign of any raider activity.”

“If they indeed were not raiders and only disguised as such,” Loki speculated.

“I don’t like where this is going,” Clint muttered.

“As do I.” Loki looked from Thor to Clint. “There may be a spy in our midst.”

“It doesn’t make sense. I mean if they intended to take Erik and a spy told them where to be, it was a sloppy snatch and grab.”

“The true purpose eludes us,” Loki stated. “This discussion remains within these walls. No one outside of it, including my advisors, will be aware of it. We proceed as is customary and will not speak of it even with the family.”

“Agreed,” Thor said. His thoughts remained on Erik and he feared for his son’s safety. “Erik will remain in the dark, as it were, for his protection.”

“A good idea,” Clint said. “I’d poke around, but with the SHIELD agents they’d be on to me and the less they know the better.”

“I will conduct encrypted transmissions with Phillip to keep him apprised,” Loki announced. He looked at Thor. “We will protect Erik, Thor. You have my word.”

“Thank you, brother. For my part, I will watch over him as well even if it results in his anger to grow.”

After Thor was gone, Loki took the seat behind his desk.

“Until we ascertain the source of this attack, Clint, it would behoove us to increase the guards here at the palace and the patrols along Asgard’s borders. Subtly, so that a spy may not be made aware of our suspicions.”

“If there is a spy, at least I’ll know what to look for.”

~*~

The following day, the warriors and agents were back on the training grounds. Joshua was tense the entire time and it was enough for Erik to notice it. He didn’t have an answer. Yesterday, he had hurried from the palace to see Olivia and the farther he got, the easier it seemed to breathe. Today, it felt like the stress was tightening his muscles and he continually clenched and released his fist.

Clint gathered the group around after the midday meal.

“As a result of yesterday’s attack, we’re going to up the intensity of the training. Sparring sessions entail more complicated moves and you can counter with more freestyle combat maneuvers as you see fit. There’ll be an urge to get more aggressive. Don’t. You’re not to put anyone to their back or their knees.”

“Jesus,” Morgan whispered. “What’s the point in that?”

Clint turned around. “You have something to say, Morgan?”

“We can’t properly train if everyone’s afraid to hurt the other guy’s feelings,” Morgan bit out.

“The point of this exercise, Morgan, is to use more advanced hand-to-hand combat with the staffs while keeping a cool head.” Clint raised his eyebrows. “Think you can do that?”

“Better than you, sir,” Morgan said not hiding his fury.

“Joshua!” Erik rebuked.

Clint stepped in closer to Joshua almost as if it was a dare. “You think you can take me, Morgan?”

“I think we can do a hell of a lot better for a trainer than Loki’s bitch!”

No sooner than the words were out, Clint fisted Joshua’s shirt and threw him to the ground with nearly all the omega strength he possessed. Everyone was so stunned to see it, that no one moved or spoke.

Joshua pushed himself up and wiped the dirt off his face. “You’ve been on my ass since day one!”

Clint stalked over and yanked Joshua to his feet, then shoved him towards the combat area. He grabbed two staffs and threw one to the young agent who caught it.

“If you want a piece of me, get in there!”

Joshua ignored Erik who tried to stop him. He stepped inside and flipped the staff around eager and raging for the fight. When Clint stood across from him, Joshua didn’t hesitate to go after him. Warriors and agents alike crowded around the fence as Joshua and Clint met blow for blow in angry combat.

Clint was only deflecting the blows for the most part thinking that once some steam was let off, Joshua would cool down. The archer had decades of experience and training over the agent. Clint didn’t expect the brutal hit to his back and when the staff dropped down, Joshua gave another to his face. Clint staggered back, touched his nose and saw the blood on his hand.

“I’m done being nice,” Clint swore.

Not holding back, Clint came at Joshua and gave two harsh strikes to his shoulder and lower back sending the young agent to his knees. When Joshua came at him again, Clint used the opportunity to hit him in the face which sent him face down in the ground.

“Stay down!” Clint ordered.

As Joshua got to his feet, he took a deep breath and rather than use Asgard fighting, he fell back on martial arts. Clint avoided the kicks and swings of the staff. When he saw his opportunity, Clint punched Joshua in the stomach with the staff and then brought it down across his upper back. Joshua collapsed on the ground barely able to catch his breath.

“It’s over!”

Clint turned to leave and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joshua’s movement. It was defensive instinct that prompted him to act. He slid the knife from its sheath and flung it at Joshua’s hand which was holding a blade. Joshua yelled in pain as the knife imbedded itself in his hand putting the blade through to the other side.

Everyone froze including Clint. Never in anyone’s wildest imagination did they expect a fight to end so dishonorably. It took Clint a moment to move. He pointed at two warriors.

“Take him to the healers.”

Joshua didn’t react as he was pulled to his feet while he held his hand. As he was taken from the combat area, he looked at the knife protruding from his hand. It hurt like hell, but he felt numb inside. As he got closer to the palace, a wave of dizziness hit and Joshua would have fallen to his knees were it not for the warrior on each side of him.

Clint watched them taking the agent away. Then he realized warriors and agents alike were still at the fence unmoving.

“Get back to work! You, too, Erik!”

As they began to disburse, Clint placed his hands on the fence and then slammed them onto it with an explosive vicious curse. “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, no happy ending for a little while. The drama just keeps upping and upping. I just like torturing everybody including myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone deals with Joshua's dishonorable act, a new enemy begins to make itself known. Loki and Clint searches for the spy and their eye is on one person. Thor and Erik's relationship continues to deteriorate.

“He what!” Phil Coulson loudly exclaimed upon hearing the news.

Loki, Clint and Thor stood in the private study relaying the stunning events of the combat area to Phil who was back on Earth. The transmission image of him was displayed on the wall.

“Boss, I don’t know what to tell you,” Clint said. “If I hadn’t of seen it for myself, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

Phil shook his head. “No, I don’t buy it, Clint. Joshua Morgan is one of the best agents we’ve got. He’s never displayed out of control behavior even close to this since I’ve known him.”

“I’d call it a bad day or getting rattled by the attack that wounded him.” Clint rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s an experienced SHIELD agent so I don’t know what to make of it.”

“Clint, you and Morgan have butted heads. Any chance he took it as something more?”

Clint shook his head. “I don’t see how, Phil. Those times honestly weren’t that big of deal.”

Phil leaned back in his chair. “Where is he now?”

“After his wound was healed, he was removed to our dungeons,” Loki explained.

“How soon can you send him back?” Phil asked.

“Phillip,” Loki said. “Your agent attempted to murder a member of the royal family. This clearly falls within Asgard jurisdiction.”

“It can also be argued it was a sparring session that got out of hand,” Phil disputed.

“Just wait a sec,” Clint interrupted. “If we send him back, his career is essentially ruined and I don’t want that.”

“What do you suggest, Clint?” Thor asked.

“Let him cool off for a day or so, then talk to him. Find out what got into him. Maybe there’s a way to salvage the situation.” Clint looked at Phil. “Does Nat know about this?”

“No. I can keep it off her desk. It wouldn’t be the first time and she won’t be forced to act.”

“Give us a few days to work this out,” Clint requested.

“Fine. The next available opportunity, I want to talk to Morgan myself.”

“I will see to it, Phillip,” Loki assured him.

“Keep me informed. Coulson out.”

The image disappeared and the room was silent. Loki turned to the window and sighed before speaking.

“We may have come upon our spy.”

“What?” Clint blurted out.

“The evidence is beginning to support this,” Loki told him.

“How, brother?”

“Upon his arrival he befriended Erik, he instigated the brawl at the tavern according to my source, and there is the attack on Vanaheim.”

“Loki, Morgan was wounded in that attack.”

“An easily healed shoulder wound, while others were unscathed,” Loki told Clint. “To further ingratiate himself, he rescued Erik.”

“It doesn’t answer the question how he would’ve set up that attack, Loki.” Clint picked up the SHIELD computer tablet. “I went through his file with a fine tooth comb. Nowhere has he ever had any contact with Asgard until he came here.”

“Loki,” Thor said. “To what end?”

“If this Joshua Morgan is the spy, we will have to discover it for ourselves,” Loki explained. “Send for Erik. Perhaps, we can spy upon the spy.”

~*~

Joshua sat in the dungeon with the stark white wall behind him while surrounded by a gold luminescence barrier. He rubbed at the spot where the knife had been imbedded until his palm hurt. There was no scar to remind him of what he had done.

“Joshua,” Erik solemnly said.

Keeping his gaze on his hand, Joshua didn’t stop kneading the spot.

“Why, Joshua? Why did you do it?”

Shaking his head, still pressing his thumb into the spot, Joshua answered, “I don’t know. I wish I knew, but I don’t know.”

“He had his back turned and you were going to kill him, weren’t you?”

Joshua stopped and looked at Erik.

“Yeah, but I don’t know why, Erik. I just fucking lost it and I wanted him dead.”

The pain in Joshua’s eyes made it clear to Erik how deep it went. “And now? Do you still want him dead?”

“God, no.”

After getting to his feet, Joshua went to the white wall and leaned on it with one hand.

“When are they sending me back to Earth?”

“I don’t know. You think they will?”

Joshua’s low laugh was bitter. “I attempted to murder Hawkeye of all people. He may not be with SHIELD anymore, but he’s as much a part of it as Nick Fury always will be. My career is over and they’ll lock me up as soon as I hit the dirt.”

“Maybe if I talked to them, Joshua. My status as a prince has got to be good for something.”

“The only one they’ll listen to is Loki, Erik. You of all people know how unforgiving he can be when it comes to people close to him. Hell, he’ll probably claim jurisdiction and cut my head off or whatever around here passes for capital punishment.”

“We’ll figure this out,” Erik promised.

A guard approached Erik. “Prince Erik, King Loki requests your presence in his private study.”

“I’ll be right there.” Erik turned back to Joshua. “I’m going to talk to them now. Just hang on, Joshua.”

After Erik was gone, Joshua went back to the bench and sat. He gazed at his hand and moved his thumb across the back of it. He didn’t have nearly the hope Erik did.

~*~

When Erik entered Loki’s private study, his father was sitting in a chair and Clint stood near the far wall. Loki was standing behind his desk sorting through documents.

“Erik,” Loki began. “Was it not Joshua Morgan who recommended you reside in the barracks?”

“Yes. Everyone knows that.”

“Was it not he who initiated the brawl at the tavern?” Loki asked. He paused in his task when Erik remained silent. “I will have my inquiry answered.”

“Yes.”

“And was it also he who rescued you when you were captured on Vanaheim?”

“He and four others. What’s this about?”

“We have reason to suspect the attack on Vanaheim was not as it appears,” Loki answered.

“You think Joshua had something to do with that?” Erik was incredulous. “He fought as hard as everyone and he was nearly killed.”

“Yes, it appears so,” Loki smoothly replied. “A shoulder wound.”

“You’re implying something, uncle, but I’m not sure what.”

“Tis our belief this Joshua Morgan may be ingratiating himself to you,” Thor stated. “We are attempting to discover to what end.”

Erik couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So, you think he planned that attack? He’d never been to Vanaheim before yesterday. Not only that, how in the hell would he have done it?”

“Erik,” Clint walked over to him. “I’m not convinced either so you’ve got to help us out here.”

“There’s no way Joshua would be a part of something like that even if it were possible for him to set it up,” Erik asserted.

“Unless he was not alone in the scheming,” Loki added.

“You, Morgan and some of the others have gone to the village more than once, Erik. Did you see him with anyone?” Clint asked.

“No, just us. Well, he’s been seeing a girl, but I don’t see how that…”

Erik stopped when he saw the exchange of looks. “Do you think this girl got him to talk about going to Vanaheim?”

“No,” Clint sighed in a low voice. “He’s not just an ordinary SHIELD agent. He’s a specialist. They’re trained how to avoid divulging classified information. Morgan would have reported anything suspicious immediately.”

“Tell us of this girl, Erik,” Thor directed.

“Joshua’s kept it mostly to himself. He cares a lot about her. Guys have a tendency to kiss and tell, but sometimes they clam up when it’s someone special.”

“You know nothing of her?” Loki inquired.

“No.”

“Perhaps your friendship can compel him to disclose this information,” Loki suggested.

“You want me to spy on Joshua.” Erik was incredulous.

“If we are to discover who he is communicating this information to we can avoid another incident and learn who is behind it,” Thor told him.

“You don’t even know for sure it’s him.”

“He attempted murder of your uncle!” Loki nearly yelled. “And you defend him still!”

“I just talked to Joshua in the dungeon. He can’t explain what happened. He’s practically distraught over it.”

Loki moved around his desk and stood close to Erik. “You will use your friendship to ply information, Erik.”

“No, I won’t!” Erik bit out.

“As your king, I command it!” Loki was furious at his nephew’s refusal.

Erik stepped away and shook his head. “Lock me up. I’m not spying on Joshua.”

He turned to leave and halted when he heard Loki’s sharp voice.

“Erik! If you reveal the content of this discussion you will be confined to your rooms under guard. Have I made myself succinct?”

Erik looked down at the floor and nodded. He couldn’t help Joshua if he was locked away.

“Leave,” Loki ordered.

As Erik strode down the hallway, he heard Thor call his name. He stopped and turned around, then marched to his father.

“You sat there,” Erik said in a low furious voice. “You just sat there the entire fucking time!”

“What would you have me do, Erik?” Thor asked hoping his son would understand. “This Morgan made an attempt on your uncle’s life.”

“You never heard a word I said, did you? Have any of you bothered to talk to Joshua? He’s not a spy and…”

“Can you explain his attempt, Erik?” When Erik said nothing, Thor continued. “All these things are taking us to a conclusion you refuse to believe.”

“You wanted me to spy on him, Dad.” Erik shook his head. “You don’t even see how fucked up this place is, do you? Your own father banished you and your brother practically stole the throne out from under you, not to mention the times he tried to kill you.”

“Erik,” Thor breathed trying to hold onto his fury. “These things were long before you were born.”

“And what’s changed? You don’t even see it. No, I take that back. You don’t want to see it.”

“Perhaps it is you who refuses to see, Erik. You have a family here who loves and cares for you, as I do.”

“Seriously? You’re going with that? After what happened to Mom? This fucking place nearly killed her!” Erik yelled.

“No.” Thor firmly shook his head as he thought about the Aether that had lived within Jane at nearly the cost of her own life.

“You know it and while it was slowly fucking killing her, you were trotting around the globe with the goddamn Avengers!”

Thor grabbed Erik and pushed him against the wall. “I will forgive your youth, Erik. You do not realize pain of your words for if your mother heard them she would be deeply shamed of our son.”

Erik pushed him off and without saying another word, he stormed down the corridor. When he was gone, Thor summoned Mjolnir. It crashed through a wall and as soon as it hit his hand, he took off out the nearest window.

~*~

“What the hell was that?” Clint asked upon hearing the loud rumble not far from them.

Loki tiredly sat in his chair. “Thor. His dialogue with Erik must have ended gravely.”

Clint went to the window and watched Thor flying towards the snow-topped mountains. “Where is he going?”

“He will seek out the mountain range to the north for it is desolate without civilization. Thor will release his wrath upon the jagged rocks.”

“Jesus,” Clint moved to a chair and sunk into it. “There’s nothing we can do for them.”

“I fear not. With these events, it has only served to exacerbate and a much troubled relationship between father and son.” Loki leaned forward. “Clint, perhaps freeing Joshua Morgan would enable us to discover who aids him and the true purpose behind these happenings.”

“I see where you’re going, Loki, but Morgan is too well trained to stick a tail on him. He’ll see anyone coming.”

“You are confident of this.”

“Yeah. He had much of the same teachers I did. Coulson taught me and Natasha both. Even though she was already good, she learned a lot from him. Then there’s Jasper Sitwell. I’ve given the guy a ton of shit over the years, but he’s still one of the best. There’s no way we can follow him.”

“I had considered the use of magic,” Loki said thoughtfully. “One with Asgardian abilities such as these would detect it with all probability.”

“We can still let him out,” Clint suggested. “Give him room to operate and wait. If he doesn’t make a mistake, we still might be able to find out if he is spying for anyone and if so, who.”

“You believe him not to be involved with subterfuge despite all we know.”

“Loki, I’m not going to lie. I don’t like it and I have a hard time swallowing that Morgan might be involved, but we can’t take the chance. Even if it’s not him, I’d rather have him on our side.”

Loki nodded. “He will be released on the morrow.”

Clint rubbed his eyes. “This has been a long fucking day.”

Loki rose and went to Clint, then held out his hand. “Come. A hot back will soothe both our tangled nerves.”

“Sounds great.” Clint was pulled to his feet.

In their private bath, Loki took Clint into the hot water. The steam lifted as they kissed. Loki pushed Clint into a corner, lifted his legs and pressed his cock inside. He fucked him until they both came as one.

Tired and relaxed, Loki and Clint crawled under the covers and fell asleep together almost immediately.

~*~

By the time Erik got back to the barracks, he was exhausted. He knew he had crossed the line with how harshly he had accused his father, but so much had built over the years he couldn’t hold back. Even a simple apology seemed inadequate and telling his mother was out of the question. She would be crushed and Erik had brought her enough pain already.

He pushed through the door and once inside, Erik sat on his cot as Asgard warriors and SHIELD agents surrounded him.

“What’s going to happen to Morgan?” an agent asked.

“I don’t know. They didn’t tell me. He’s still in the dungeon.”

“I have never witnessed such dishonor,” an Asgard warrior commented.

“All I can tell you is that Joshua is as confused as we are about what happened. Even my uncle couldn’t believe it.”

“SHIELD agents wouldn’t,” another agent asserted.

“I’ll tell you this much. Joshua is still my friend and brother. He needs us more than ever now. If he’s allowed back, I’m standing by his side. What about the rest of you?”

The SHIELD agents readily agreed. Erik looked at the Asgard warriors. “Well?”

“His dishonor still remains,” Axel answered. “Until it is explained, we will not retaliate nor will we aid him.”

Seeing the remaining Asgard warriors nods, Erik said, “I can accept that. Spread the word to the rest. Joshua is not to be touched.”

~*~

Late into the night, when the torches burned so low that not even a shadow was cast, a lone figure crept along the far corner of the training grounds. He moved behind the farthest archery target and knelt. A green crystal in his hand brought forth an onyx orb with pulsating black oil.

“We will receive your testament,” a low warped voice directed.

The figure bowed and lowered his head to the ground.

“They suspect little,” the worshipper stated. “He failed in his task. He resides in the dungeons of the Asgard palace.”

“Action must be compelled.”

“Aye, My Lord. He may yet be released upon the training grounds. None will touch him.”

“We wait,” the voice commanded. “An opportune moment will arise and success shall be found even upon our deaths.”

“Yes, My Lord. The time will soon rise, I pray.”

The onyx orb ceased throbbing and the wave of the green crystal hid it from view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets stunning news. Loki grows more suspicious.

When midmorning came, it was Clint’s task to go to the dungeon to see Joshua. He still couldn’t comprehend the agent as a spy. None of it added up in his mind, but he couldn’t dispute Loki’s view of the events since Joshua’s arrival. He kept looking for something to hang his hat on and nothing was coming.

Clint found Joshua sitting on the floor with his back to the white wall behind him.

“Did you talk to Coulson?”

“Yeah, they finagled his image here.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Joshua sighed and resisted the urge to rub the palm of his hand again. “Coulson said he could get the diplomats involved to press for my release. He thinks there’s grounds. Something about calling it a sparring session gone awry.” Joshua’s laugh was bitter. “Even if they got me back, I’ll be lucky to be scrubbing toilets at SHIELD HQ. Coulson said I could take my chances at Asgard justice, but since I tried to kill you and after what I said, I don’t think Loki would be an example of kingly mercy.”

Clint stepped closer. “Tell me what happened, Morgan. Why did you do it?”

“Sir, if I knew I’d be screaming it at the top of my lungs. At the time, I felt like another person and I wanted to kill you. Then while they were dragging me to the healers, it went away. I can’t explain it.”

“You lost your head, that’s for sure.” Clint walked along the length of the cell. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask about the girl Joshua’s been seeing, but changed his mind. The agent would immediately recognize it as an interrogation. “Do you want to go back to Earth or stay here?”

“Either way, my ass is cooked.”

“What if I told you that we’re willing to let you go back on the training grounds?”

“Why? I tried to kill you, sir.”

Clint stopped in front of Joshua. “I’m okay. Not dead. If you made another go at me, I might let you walk away a second time. Of course, no guarantees after that.”

“You don’t do much in the way of uplifting speeches, do you, sir?”

Hiding his smile, Clint said, “If you stay, you’ll remain at the training grounds for the next few weeks when patrols go out. We want to make sure you keep a clear head. There’ll be a few shit details, but you’ll still get to train as you have been. I can’t guarantee what kind of reception you’re going to get, but I think this is better than losing your career over a stupid mistake.”

Joshua got to his feet and walked over. “Sir, maybe this is out of line, but will I be allowed to go to the village?”

Clint nearly hesitated in answering him. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’ll be out of here in about an hour.”

“Yes, sir.”

Clint left him and as he headed back to their rooms, he couldn’t get Joshua’s eagerness for the village out of his head. It was either to report in or it really was a girl as Erik had said. He needed to find a way to discover her identity in hopes of clearing the young agent.

~*~

When Clint opened the door to Loki’s private study, he was surprised to find Bruce and one of the healers with Loki who was sitting behind his desk.

“Hey, Bruce. This is a surprise.” Clint crossed the room and shook hands. He nodded at the healer. “Thea.”

“They just arrived, Clint,” Loki explained. “Bruce and Healer Thea have news.”

“I thought this was important enough to handle in person,” Bruce explained. “Can we all have a seat?”

“Of course,” Loki said.

After Clint, Bruce and Thea were seated, there was an uncomfortable silence.

“So, what brought you here to Asgard that you couldn’t transmit?” Clint asked.

“Thea, you want to start?” Bruce asked the healer.

“It was determined before the arrival of SHIELD agents should one be injured on our world, we would convey samples and reports of all our results to insure nothing of Asgard would find itself on Midgard. Our worlds are still quite different in many respects and for obvious reasons precaution was called for. It was agreed much of this would be shared with Dr. Banner since he has greater knowledge of our medicine and technology with our king’s approval. His assistance with the formulas for My Lord Clint Barton and the treatment for My Lady Jane Foster has proven invaluable.”

“We know all this,” Clint said.

“Let her finish, Clint,” Bruce told him.

“When the SHIELD agent known as Joshua Morgan was injured, we took the required samples after seeing to his wound. Initially, there was no cause to concern ourselves. His scans were negative.”

“They sent everything to me,” Bruce continued. “I corroborate their results and make sure nothing gets passed onto Earth.”

“Apparently, you discovered an abnormality which concerns you, Bruce,” Loki stated.

“Let’s just say we came away with more questions than answers.” Bruce leaned forward. “With two parents, there are two sets of genes to pass traits on to their kids. In Morgan’s case, we can only see the genes of one parent.”

“Are you saying Morgan has only one parent, Bruce? He’s human, isn’t he?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, he’s human. No doubt about it.”

“We believe Joshua Morgan has two parents, but we are only able to visualize the genes of one,” Thea explained. “For inexplicable reasons, we cannot see those specific genes.”

“Magic?” Loki asked.

“Our technology can detect magical properties, sire. There is none within our eye.”

“Bruce, wouldn’t SHIELD have picked up on this when he joined?”

“Normally, yes, but for some reason no DNA mapping was done,” Bruce answered. “It’s standard procedure for SHIELD since there’s such a wide variety of gifted and humans alike working there.”

“And the mysteries surrounding this agent continue to grow,” Loki said with a look at Clint.

“What mysteries?” Bruce asked looking from Clint to Loki.

“I am sorry, Bruce, but it must remain confidential.”

Bruce nodded, but not understanding. “Well, that’s only half the story.”

“There’s more?” Clint asked raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I just don’t know how anyone’s going to take this.”

“Doctor, it is unlikely you will be able to add additional mysteries surrounding this agent,” Loki stated.

“You’ll change your mind.” Bruce turned to Clint. “Since no DNA mapping had been done, I went ahead with it. Afterwards, I put it through the SHIELD database which is SOP.”

“So, you can make sure they’re not lying if they say they don’t have a relative working at SHIELD or if they’re related to some bad guy of the week,” Clint added.

“Yeah, and we found a match. Morgan has a father who did work for SHIELD,” Bruce said.

Clint saw the looks passing between Bruce and Thea.

“So, who is it?”

Bruce gave a weak half smile. “It’s you, Clint.”

Clint blinked. “Bad joke, Bruce. I’m not laughing.”

“Neither am I. Joshua Morgan is your son.”

Shaking his head, Joshua got to his feet. “That’s impossible. He’s not my son.”

“Clint, the DNA says otherwise.”

“Your machines are fucking wrong.” Clint put his hands on his hips. “I’m not in denial. When I say he’s not mine, I mean there’s no way he’s mine!”

“Clint, why are you so certain?” Loki asked.

“When I first joined SHIELD, one of the first things Coulson taught me was control. On the job or off, we have to have some semblance of control. Never get completely drunk. Never get so far beyond rage that you’re unable to step back. Never have sex without making sure you’re packing enough rubbers for double protection. Joshua Morgan is not my son. That’s how sure I am.”

“Doctor.” Loki rested his elbows on his desk. “Is it possible Clint’s genetic material was taken without his knowledge and a son was procured from it?”

“Sure, it’s a reasonable hypothesis. The problem is that neither Earth nor Asgard has the technology to hide a set of genes like this. To put it all together in a package called Joshua Morgan is beyond anything we’re capable of.”

“Apparently someone has the ability,” Loki told them.

“I got his health records from St. Vincent’s where he was left. Morgan was a normal newborn with the stub of an umbilical still attached. He had a mother and all the evidence points to you, Clint, as his father.”

“It’s not possible, Bruce.”

“We narrowed down his date of conception in a two week period while you were at P.E.G.A.S.U.S. during Project Tesseract.”

“That’s your proof right there, Bruce. I was in charge of the detail and I barely had time to sleep and eat let alone hook up with anyone. There was no one.”

“Loki, we’ve still got a lot of questions to answer. Would you mind if I stayed around for a while?” Bruce asked.

“Of course. I will have a guest room prepared immediately.”

Bruce got up and walked to Clint. “Listen, Clint, I know you believe differently, but the evidence is real. If you want, you can bring Morgan to the healing rooms and we’ll run the tests again.”

“I appreciate it, but right now let’s just leave the entire discussion in this room. I’ve got to figure this out.”

“You don’t think he has a right to know?” Bruce asked. “Isn’t that unfair to him?”

“Maybe, but we’ve got good reason to keep it to ourselves for the time being.”

“Okay,” Bruce replied. “If we get anything new, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

After they were gone, Loki got up and went to Clint. “Are you alright?”

“I’m just…shit, Loki, I don’t know what I am.” Clint looked into his eyes. “You believe me, don’t you, when I say he’s not mine?”

“Of course, I do, Clint. It is incontrovertible this Morgan was sent here for purposes unknown to us. This was done to aid him in furthering ingratiating himself.”

“It’s a shitty way to go about it, Loki. He did try to kill me yesterday.” Clint leaned against the window frame. “It just seems like a lot of trouble.”

“Explain, please.”

“Well, he was born about nine months or so after you landed on Earth. That’s some advance planning, don’t you think?”

“Mayhap,” Loki said. “It could also be our enemy is a patient one.”

“Just so they can kill me over 25 years later on a distant world? Come on, Loki. Even that’s a stretch for anyone to believe.”

“I do not believe in coincidence, Clint. The probabilities are incalculable.”

Clint sighed and gazed out the window. “I don’t know what to think.”

“Whomever this enemy is, Clint, they sought to infiltrate our family.”

“You’d think it’d be easier for Morgan to walk in here and announce it right off the bat.”

Loki folded his arms. “Perhaps he needed Erik to help pave the way, so to speak, to ease himself in the comfort of this family. It did not come about as Morgan desired and he sought to murder you himself.”

“Pure speculation, Loki. For all we know Morgan may not know a damn thing about anything.”

Tilting his head, Loki asked, “Do you wish him to be your son?”

“No. I don’t know.” Clint left the window to go to the table with the wine. It was still early, but a goblet of wine sounded good. “Bruce seems to believe it. He’s a science guy. He relies on it for certainty. I’m not going to be able to get it out of my head every time I look at Morgan.”

“Returning to the training grounds may not be wise, Clint.”

“I have to. If you’re right about Morgan, he can’t see us alter our routines.” Clint decided he needed the drink and filled a goblet. “If you’re wrong, if we’re all wrong,” he amended. “It won’t matter by that point.”

Loki took the goblet from Clint and pulled him close. “We still have one another, Clint. We will see this through together.”

“I love you, Loki.”

Clint closed his eyes as Loki kissed him.

~*~

Three nights later, when darkness filled the barracks Joshua sat up and scanned the cots. He reached for his boots and quietly snuck out. Once outside, he slipped his boots on barely tying them then used the cover of night to hurry away.

When he got to the lake, he saw Olivia sitting on a blanket under a tree. Joshua moved towards her and she stood at his approach. Looking into her eyes, Joshua put his hand to her cheek then leaned in for a kiss, before taking her down to the blanket.

Afterwards, he leaned against the tree only wearing his black cargos with Olivia resting her head on his chest. He continued to caress her hair as he looked off in the distance.

“I want to tell you about me,” Joshua said. “It could hurt you.”

“I know all I need,” Olivia replied as she snuggled in closer. 

Joshua almost laughed at the absurdity. “We can’t even talk about the future because there isn’t one, is there?”

“I don’t know, Joshua.” Olivia sat up and faced him. “We don’t have to say anything to know how complicated our lives are. I just know that…”

When she lowered her eyes, Joshua leaned forward. “What? You can tell me.”

Olivia looked back up. “I love you. That’s all I know right now.”

Joshua pulled her back in his arms. “I love you, too, Olivia. I’ve never loved anyone before.”

The sun was going to rise in a few hours and Joshua hated to leave. “Promise me something.”

“Anything,” Olivia whispered.

“Someday, I’ll have to leave and you might hear things about me. Don’t believe it no matter how real or bad it sounds.”

“I believe in you. Never forget that.”

Joshua released her to put on his boots. He leaned in for a kiss and grabbed his shirt before leaving. When he got to the barracks, Joshua crept in as quietly as he had left setting his footwear under the cot. As he got under the covers, he never knew that Erik had witnessed his return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Erik make a journey in an attempt to discover the truth. Loki almost loses Clint.

Training had gone better than Joshua had expected. While he hadn’t gotten a welcome return from the Asgard warriors, they weren’t looking to hit back for his actions in the combat area. Few warriors would train with him. Erik’s friendship remained as strong as ever.

It was the middle of a hot afternoon when they had taken a break. Joshua got a large cup of water, took a drink and dumped the rest of it on the back of his neck while Erik looked on.

“You look tired,” Erik said when he sat on the bench. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I’ve had a lot on my mind if that’s what you mean.” Joshua got more water and seated himself as well.

“We’ve got a few minutes.” Erik dried the sweat from his forehead.

“After what happened with Barton, I didn’t think they’d let me go unless I was getting sent back to Earth. So, here I am free as a bird.”

“What’s your point, Joshua?”

“Seems to me, they cut me loose for a reason and I couldn’t figure it until a few days ago when my head started clearing.”

“Okay, genius. I’m listening.”

“I’ve done my share of assassinations for SHIELD and if you’re going to take out someone high profile, you come at ‘em silent and stay unseen until the last possible second before they can make a bead on you. Loki wasn’t the target, Erik.”

“You sure about that?”

“Look at it. They came out of the trees with weapons at the ready. Loki had a good five seconds to escape and in the assassination game, it’s an eternity. Those raiders weren’t even looking at Loki. They came after us and they took you, Erik.”

“So, I was the target all along.”

“Not only that, the only ones that knew we were going to be there with enough time to put the attack together is either in the palace or someone among us.” Joshua leaned forward. “There’s a spy, Erik. Someone who is reporting everything you do and every place you go hoping for another shot at you.”

Erik looked down at his hands. He never had to say a word. Joshua had figured everything out on his own.

“Barton, Loki, and your father all think I planned it. I was the only one hurt. Those assholes could have killed me and instead they stick a sword in my shoulder probably thinking I’d make a good scapegoat.” Joshua closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “They’re waiting for me to fuck up or to make a move. Barton knows I won’t fuck up. SHIELD specialists don’t fuck up. We have to be in perfect control.”

“You’re not perfect, Joshua. You totally lost it when you went after him.”

“Yeah,” Joshua said keeping his voice low. “I want to go to Vanaheim, Erik.”

In disbelief, Erik turned. “Are you fucking crazy? You make a run at the Bifrost, you’ll bring everyone down on your head.”

Joshua leaned towards Erik. “I heard a there are secret passages with a naturally occurring type of Bifrost.”

“There was one, but after Clint broke his brother out of prison, my uncle had it closed off.”

“You can tell me that story later, but, Erik, doesn’t it stand to reason if there’s one, there’s more of them?”

“Maybe, but the only one who’d know is a 4800 year old crazy man living on the edge of the village. He’s scavenged through the mountains for centuries.”

Folding his arms, Joshua continued to relax. “So, I’ll go over and ask him, maybe steal one of those longships. I hear driving those is like riding a tricycle.”

Erik chuckled. “You are an insane asshole. You know that?”

“Hey, you’re my friend. I’d never ask you to put your princely ass on the line.”

“Alright, when do you want to go?”

“You sure, Erik?”

“I owe you even though you keep telling me I don’t. Besides, you’d probably crash into my great-great grandfather’s stone face. I’ve seen his face. Not a good way to go.”

“How soon?”

“A couple of days. Joshua, what do you expect to find?”

“I’m not sure. Hopefully something that will clear me.”

~*~

With a day off of training, Clint had settled in a chair reading a book in the bedroom he shared with Loki. It was a quiet time with Kara, Marcus and Linnea on Earth visiting Marcus’ parents. Loki was huddled with his advisors and he didn’t know where Thor was. Clint had seen little of him since the explosive argument between Thor and Erik.

He looked up to see Erik in the doorway. Clint closed his book.

“Hey, Erik.”

“Clint, do you have an extra sheath I can use. Mine’s all ripped to hell.”

“Yeah, there’s a black bag on the chest in back of the closet. Help yourself.”

“Thanks.”

Clint went back to reading and a few minutes later Erik appeared. He stilled at seeing the football in his nephew’s hands along with a knife sheath.

“I didn’t know you had a football,” Erik said.

“Yeah.” Clint couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

“Think I could borrow it?” Then it dawned on Erik. “This was Tristan’s.”

It took Clint a moment to answer. “It was one of the things I took when we cleaned out his room. You can borrow it.”

Erik shook his head. “No, I can’t. I’ll put it back.”

“Erik, it’s okay. It’s been collecting dust in the closet. Go ahead and have fun. I really want you to.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Thanks.”

After he left, Clint turned to the book and after a few minutes realized he couldn’t concentrate. He set it aside and got to his feet. Clint went to the balcony overlooking the training grounds. He watched Erik jog to a clearing with Joshua not far behind. There was no mistaking the smiles on their faces as they pitched the football back and forth.

When they got enough space between them, they began tossing the football to each other. Watching it, Clint could feel the slow build of pain in his chest. He put a hand on the stone railing to keep from falling. Tears had already wet his face as he watched Joshua punt the football to Erik.

As soon as he felt Loki’s hand on his shoulder, Clint fell into his arms crying.  He couldn’t stop himself from dropping to one knee. He didn’t know why it hit him so hard all of a sudden. There was no explaining it and Clint was glad that Loki didn’t ask.

It slowly began to abate and Clint took a deep breath, then it out. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Loki whispered. “We knew moments would come when we would find ourselves suddenly overwhelmed no matter the reason.”

“Yeah,” Clint said bringing his eyes up. “I let Erik borrow the football. I was watching him and Morgan from the window.”

“It is alright, Clint.” Loki helped him to his feet and they went to the sofa. “Do you wish to discuss it further?”

“Morgan didn’t bring it back, if that’s what you’re thinking, Loki.”

“I was not certain.”

“For a second there, I wanted him to be my son and I wanted Tristan. I think they would have liked each other.”

“Clint, Morgan’s presence was destined to collide with your memories of our son. I fault no one for this no matter my reservations regarding him. We must comfort one another when we are pained by our son’s loss.”

Clint rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. “I wanna sit here for a while.”

Loki kept silent as he held Clint.

~*~

In another window farther down the corridor, Thor looked down at the two young men as they played around with the football. Seeing Erik with such an easy going smile saddened him for it had been so long since he had seen it aimed at him. Thor wanted his son back and he knew not how to do it.

~*~

With a free day ahead of them, Joshua and Erik headed into the village as expected. They found the old man where, after listening to his ravings about hidden treasure in the mountains of Asgard, they were able to bribe him to tell of a hidden Bifrost channel that would take them straight to Vanaheim.

Erik told Joshua one of the princely perks was using a longboat whenever he liked. They got one of the smaller ships and were flying deep into the mountains with little effort. The passage was not only narrow, but also contained sharp turns and before they knew it, they had completed their journey.

After landing, Erik and Joshua trekked to the site of the attack. There was nothing left which wasn’t a surprise with its proximity to the outlying village. Joshua pointed towards the forest where Erik had been taken that day. After some searching, Erik found a few tracks and both followed.

There was little left of the camp that hadn’t quite been made when Joshua and Erik arrived. The stones were still set in place, but nothing else.

“Joshua, there’s nothing here.”

“Let’s spread out a little. Maybe we’ll find something.” Joshua wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

Erik continued looking and found several tracks. He glanced over at Joshua who was near the spot where he had found Erik tied.

Joshua’s frustration was growing. He needed to find something to clear him and there was nothing. It hadn’t rained in a while which worked to their benefit to find the tracks of the raiders, but he couldn’t see anything to aid them.

When Joshua took another step, he both heard and felt the squish under his boot. Joshua took a step back and crouched down. Seeing the slimy black liquid, he put his fingers to it and raised his hand. The inky fluid started to trail on his fingers, then seeped into his skin and disappeared. Before Joshua could express his shock, a wave of dizziness overcame him and he started to fall forward, but he caught himself with his hand landing into the puddle of dark ooze not realizing more had gone into his pores.

“Joshua?” Erik asked. “Are you okay?”

Joshua blinked his eyes several times to clear his vision. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Erik watched Joshua get to his feet and before he could ask again, they heard footsteps. Thor and Clint emerged from the surrounding trees.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Clint demanded as he walked towards Joshua.

“You should not be here,” Thor firmly stated.

“Anybody want to talk?” Clint asked.

Joshua had his knife out when he brought his arm around Clint’s neck, then shoved the blade into his lower back as deep as it would go. He let go and watched as Clint hit the ground, then Joshua fell next to him losing consciousness.

“By the gods!” Thor yelled.

Erik and Thor ran over to them. “You carry Morgan. I have Clint.”

As soon as they were ready to go, Thor yelled into the sky, “Heimdall!”

~*~

By the time Erik and Thor got to the Healing Room, Loki was running towards them. Thor laid Clint on one table while Erik put Joshua on another. Two healers were already seeing to Clint and Bruce went to Joshua.

“Joshua,” Bruce said attempting to get a response. He lightly tapped his cheek. “Joshua Morgan!”

As Bruce checked over Joshua, Loki looked worriedly at Clint. He looked to the healers.

“What is his condition?”

“Lower posterior knife wound, sire,” Thea answered as she studied the scans. “There is significant internal organ damage. His omega physiology has preserved his life thus far.”

“Will he live?” Loki refused to hear any word, but yes.

“Sire, please stand aside so we may see to it.”

Loki forced himself to move away and he looked to Bruce who was trying to revive Joshua.

“Bruce, I will see Morgan in the dungeon before he regains consciousness.”

“I need to find out what happened.”

“Guards will attend you to assure my command is carried out.”

Seeing the furious look on Loki’s face, Bruce knew better than to argue. He began to check Joshua over and when he got to his feet, he saw something on the agent’s boot. Bruce slipped on his glasses and looked at it closer.

“I need something for his clothes,” Bruce said. “A sterile containment unit of some kind.”

~*~

When Joshua woke, he was flat on his back and looking at white ceiling. He turned to get up and groaned from the pounding in his head. Joshua closed his eyes for a moment, before pushing up to a sitting position. The headache only worsened. That was when he realized he was wearing Asgardian clothes and he was barefooted.

“Tis an odd reaction from the healing room.”

Joshua looked up and Loki was in the cell with him.

“What happened?”

“You are such a poor assassin. I cannot fathom why SHIELD would consider you a desirable employee.”

“What are you talking about?” Joshua silenced his groan as he moved to sit on the bench.

Loki put his hands behind his back and walked a few steps towards Joshua.

“You are almost as good a liesmith as I once was. Perhaps it is your only great talent.”

“Enough with the goddamn games! What am I doing here?”

“You failed miserably, agent.”

“Failed?” It took a moment for Loki’s meaning to compute in Joshua’s confused mind. “Barton?”

“At least you can recall his name. Do you have such difficulty in all your murders?”

Joshua shook his head in denial. “No. God, no!”

“Please, your protestations mean little. Your attempt on his life was futile once again.” Loki moved closer. “You nearly killed him, you pathetic creature!”

“Is he okay?”

“I will know your employer for if you do not, I will bring upon you such torture you will beg for your death!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I work for SHIELD.”

“Am I to believe SHIELD would command Clint’s death?” Loki sarcastically asked. “They do not possess the technology to create you.”

“You’re not making any fucking sense! I want to talk to Coulson.”

“For the remainder of your days, you will be confined to this cell. Neither Coulson or SHIELD can help you.”

Joshua got to his feet and swung at Loki. “You fucking bastard!”

When his fist passed through the hologram, Joshua stepped back.

“If you do not identify those who commissioned you, I will pull it from your mind and not care what is left of it when I am finished.”

The image faded away and Joshua stumbled back to the bench.

~*~

Loki stepped back from the image projector and left his private study. He went to the bedroom where Clint laid sleeping. He hadn’t watched long when the archer’s eyes came open. Loki didn’t hesitate to sit next to him on the bed.

“What happened?” Clint mumbled.

“You must rest another day,” Loki soothed. “The healers had much damage to repair.”

“Damage? Last thing I remember is someone coming up behind me.”

“Morgan,” Loki told him. “This attack nearly took your life, Clint.”

“What?” Clint was confused. “He tried to kill me again?”

“He put a knife into your back. You only live as a result of your omega nature and our advanced medical technology. You would be dead had you been on Midgard.”

“I don’t understand, Loki. He never wanted to kill me in the first place.”

“You must sleep, Clint. Think upon this tomorrow when you’re rested.”

As Clint’s eyes closed, Loki threaded his fingers through the archer’s hair. The demigod silently swore no one would ever harm Clint ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Erik's relationship remains troubled. Loki makes a frightening discovery about Joshua.

The warrior brought up the gold barrier after Erik stepped inside. For his part, he would be imprisoned a short time. He had seen Joshua who hadn’t even looked at him.

“What the hell, Joshua? You nearly killed him!”

Joshua shook his head. “You don’t have a reason to believe me, Erik, but I swear I don’t remember a fucking thing. I woke up here with Loki practically calling me a monster and threating torture.”

“What do you remember?”

“We were at the campsite. I was walking near where they had you tied. That’s it.”

“My Dad and Clint showed up. They were pissed as hell at us.”

“I don’t know why this is happening.” Joshua got up and got close to the barrier. “I’m fucking scared, Erik. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Seeing the pained look on his friend’s face, Erik knew he was telling the truth. “I know you don’t. We’ll figure this out, Erik. I swear it.”

When Joshua saw Thor’s approach he moved back to the bench and sat.

“Erik,” Thor said. “How do you fair?”

“I’m fine. How is Clint?”

“He has been healed. He is resting in his rooms.”

“That’s good. Dad, there’s something wrong here and we’ve got to figure it out.”

“Yes, there is,” Thor murmured as he glanced over his shoulder. He looked to his son. “You must tell me now all words which passed between you and Morgan.”

“What?”

“Erik, he nearly killed your uncle and if we are to find those who commissioned his acts, you must say all you know.”

“Joshua doesn’t know anything, Dad. Something is wrong with him. He doesn’t even remember stabbing Clint.”

“Erik, this is not the time to defend him. You must come forward now.”

“You’re not going to try and help him even after what I told you?” Erik incredulously asked.

“If Morgan wishes to help himself, he will speak of his crimes. He still refuses.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know anything!”

“He lies, Erik. Your uncle nearly died because you refused to heed our words regarding Morgan!”

“Now, you’re blaming me!” Erik yelled. He didn’t give a damn who heard.

“The fault lies with Morgan, Erik! You should be more caring in aiding your uncle than of his assassin!”

“I’m trying to save them both, but you won’t fucking listen!

“Now is not the time for your foolishness! You are a man and a prince of Asgard! Your duty lies with your family and Asgard!”

“Don’t fucking talk to me about duty! You never gave a damn about duty your entire fucking life! It’s a bullshit tactic by you, Loki and everyone else in this fucking family to get people to do what you want!”

“I speak of loyalty and love, Erik!” Thor yelled back. “You speak of an enemy who has infiltrated your heart and poisoned you against us!”

Erik shook his head. “You’re the poison, Dad. This fucking palace, everything. It’s all poison and I don’t want any part of it.”

“Is that your will?”

“Yes.”

Thor turned on his heel and was nearing the end of the walkway when he heard Joshua’s voice and paused.

“Jesus, Erik, you can be a real dick when you want to be.”

“Sorry you had to hear all that.” Erik said as he sat on the bench.

“I’m getting used to people thinking the worst of me these days.” Joshua stood. “I don’t get you. How can you just be like that to your dad?”

“You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t. I don’t have a father to get pissed at.”

“Joshua, the things they do and say about being a prince and king, I don’t want any part of it.”

“Forget titles, the wealth and this palace. I’m not talking about that.”

“What is it, then? You heard him. They wanted me to spy on you. I should’ve told you, but I refused.”

“I don’t care.” Joshua went to the barrier. “Tell them whatever the hell you want. They’re your family and they should come first.”

“Even when they’re wrong?”

“Most especially when they’re wrong. Listen, Erik, you have a father that cared enough about you to come down here and ask how you were. Do you have any idea what I would give for that?”

“Joshua, I’m your friend. I can’t do what they want.”

“No one’s saying you have to do what they want, Erik. But at the very least acknowledge that your dad, your uncles, your cousin Kara love you a hell of a lot. You’ve got an entire family here that would die for you and you’ve got another one on Earth. That’s twice than what most people have.”

“I wish it were that simple.”

“It really is, believe it or not. Don’t throw their love for you back in their faces. They’ll keep doing it even past the point of you wanting it to stop. They may even stop.”

“And then what? Suddenly they’re not there anymore?”

“No, they’ll always be there when you want them. That’s what family’s about and why it’s the most important thing in the world. The rest of it’s bullshit.”

“And what about my friend?”

“Sure, I’ll be here for you, but they come first. Family always does. Someday they won’t be around. Your cousin Tristan isn’t and I would bet they’d give anything for another two seconds with him. Regret’s a bitch, Erik. Don’t turn your back on them for anyone, even me.”

Thor didn’t need to hear anymore.

~*~

The first thing Thor did when he entered Loki’s study, was pour himself an ale. He took a seat and nearly drank down the goblet.

“What is wrong?” Loki asked. He didn’t look up as he scanned the reports from his spies.

“How can one be so evil, yet speak of family and love with such passion that it gives my son pause.”

“Morgan,” Loki breathed as he got a hold of his anger. He had to stay focused. “He may be a poor assassin, but he is an adept infiltrator.”

“You have not heard his words, brother.”

Loki looked at Thor. “You spoke with him?”

“I overheard his words to Erik after our quarrel. The agent yearns for a father to care for him as proof of Erik’s fortune in having one.”

“By the gods.” Loki stopped what he was doing. “He knows no bounds by which he will cross.”

“What is your meaning?”

“We know little of Morgan’s origins, Thor. It was discovered by Bruce that Morgan possesses Clint’s genes, but his mother’s could not be seen.”

“Morgan is Clint’s son?”

“No, he is not. Morgan’s conception occurred just prior to my arrival on Midgard. Clint did not copulate with anyone. It is a ruse of which Morgan has used adeptly despite our secrecy.”

Thor sighed. “Erik believes Morgan is innocent. Had I not witnessed him thrusting the blade into Clint, I would be easily swayed.”

“Clint has been deeply affected as well, brother.” Loki went to the fireplace and looked into it. “I must weigh on the side of caution for the sake of our family and of Asgard, for we know so little.”

“And if Morgan is innocent?”

“For the sake of this family, I wish it were so.” Loki turned around. “I do not believe we will learn more from Morgan. He is likely well versed in the practice of torture.”

“What are you considering, Loki?”

“I will grant Morgan one final opportunity to speak the truth. No matter the ends, Morgan will be removed and given over for SHIELD justice. He will be banished from Asgard.”

After Thor finished his ale, he got up for another. “Erik will be crushed and quite furious. I fear the cost.”

“Erik will grieve, but he will recover as we all do when perceived friendships are lost. Bring Jane for a visit once this sordid mess is behind us. She will soften the blow and aid his comfort.”

“I will see Erik remains where he is until after Morgan’s removal.”

“For my part, Thor, I will ensure Erik understands this was not a decision made blithely and without care. He will not hold you accountable.”

“It will not matter.”

Loki didn’t move as Thor left him alone.

~*~

The next morning, Loki went to the bedroom and smiled at seeing him up and around. Clint was sitting and tying his boots.

“I have a request you might oppose,” Loki told him.

“What’s that?”

“I am remanding Morgan to SHIELD and before I do, I will have him brought to the study.”

“For what, Loki?” Clint finished and stood.

“It is a calculated move for I believe will compel answers.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“The effect he has upon this family is unacceptable. Your absence is a necessity, Clint.”

Clint reached for his jacket. “I guess it shouldn’t take two attempts on my life for me to open my eyes.”

“Do not blame yourself. None could comprehend the depth of his immorality or the lengths he would go to ingratiate himself.”

“Loki, I know he’s not my son and maybe it’s because I miss Tristan so damn much, but none of this is easy. Right now, it almost feels like I’m losing him all over again. Why the fuck is that?”

Loki crossed to Clint and pulled him close. “Your heart longs for the son we lost through one you wished was yours. I wish I could remove the pain from your heart, Clint.”

Clint stepped back and slid on his jacket. “I’m going into the village for a while. Maybe I’ll pop in on Olivia at the school.”

“I will see you upon your return, Clint.”

“I love you, Loki.”

“I love you.”

After he was gone, Loki rubbed his forehead. Were it not for how worried he was about Clint, his rage at Joshua Morgan would have taken over. Loki would need a few minutes to compose himself before confronting the agent.

~*~

Six guards flanked Joshua as he was taken from his cell to where he didn’t know. Gold handcuffs with a thick chain felt heavy as it swayed while he walked. The corridors seemed to be endless as servants and staff got out of the way as the group made their way through the palace. They stopped at a door and Joshua was pulled inside.

Standing behind the ornate desk was Loki. Joshua said nothing while the demigod sorted through the stacks of papers.

“I am remanding you to SHIELD where you will find justice for the attempts made on Clint’s life.” Loki stayed focused on the task in front of him carefully choosing his wording.

“You brought me all the way up here to tell me that?” Joshua sighed. He already hated Loki enough.

“I summoned you in order to persuade your cooperation. I can be lenient dependent upon your willingness. You may not serve the entirety of your life in confinement.”

“I already told you. I don’t know anything.”

Loki paused. “The evidence indicates otherwise.”

“If I knew anything, I’d fucking scream it. Now, if you’re done get me the hell out of here and off this fucking world.”

“Not quite.” Loki set aside a document and picked up another. “I have sent my investigators into the village. They will be questioning as many as is necessary.”

“For what?”

“It has been disclosed to me you have been visiting a young woman whom it is believed to be your abettor. She will be brought here for interrogation and the truth shall be obtained.” Loki stopped to level his gaze at Joshua. “She may not be as well versed as you in the techniques of torture.”

Joshua exploded and it took both guards to hold him back. “You fucking bastard!” He shouted. “You touch her and I will fucking end you!”

Loki round his desk and used magic to enlarge his hand so that he could wrap it around Joshua’s throat. Just as he was about to do so, a bright green light exploded from Joshua’s chest sending the demigod back several steps nearly causing him to stumble.

Stunned, Loki could scarcely believe what he had just seen. It took him several moments to find his voice.

“You possess magic and not just any, but ancient.” Loki steadied himself and motioned at the guards. “Shackle him.”

“What was that?” Joshua was pushed to his knees.

“You will not return to Midgard after all. It is far too dangerous. Taking your life could put many at risk.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Joshua watched Loki turn around. “I want an answer!”

The gold cuffs were removed and a much thicker darker set of cuffs were applied. Joshua watched the magic lock them into place. A thick heavy collar was placed around his neck.

“As soon as it can be arranged, you will be taken from here to a secure location away from all you can harm where you will live out your days.”

Joshua shook his head. “No.”

The collar around his neck was locked into place and belt was put around his waist before chains were attached.

“Get Coulson.” Joshua was brought to his feet and the weight of the chains made his legs hurt. “You hear me! I want Coulson!”

“Take him to the lower dungeon where none can see. Thor will transit him in secret.”

As Joshua was jerked out of the study, Loki had to take a seat in order to steady his nervousness. Little frightened him, but this old magic from centuries long dead most certainly made his heart beat faster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint sees a changed Joshua. Thor learns much about Erik from Joshua. Hulk rampages in a search for answers.

When Clint returned to his bedroom, he stripped off his jacket still thinking about Olivia. She had been waiting outside the bookstore with an anxious face. Olivia had brushed off his concerns and hurried away. Clint would talk to Loki about it later. He was hungry and tired.

The knock at the door got his attention and he answered it.

“Sir, King Loki requests your presence immediately in his main study.”

“I’ll be right there.”

After the guard was gone, Clint washed his face and had a drink of wine before leaving. When he got to Loki’s study, Thor was already with him.

“It sounded important. What’s going on?” Clint asked.

Loki took a long drink from his goblet and looked from Thor to Clint.

“It seems we vastly underestimated Morgan.”

“What happened, brother?”

“During my attempt to compel him to speak, he became enraged. I fault myself for I intimated I would interrogate and torture the woman he had been seeing in the village.”

“Jesus, Loki!” Clint nearly yelled. “Don’t you think that was out of line?”

“I would never have followed through with such a threat, Clint. You know me well enough. It was a failed attempt.”

“There is more?” Thor asked.

“When I attempted to use magic, it was repelled by a force which nearly cost me my footing.”

Thor was startled by the news. “How is this possible?”

“It is the reason Healer Thea could not detect magical properties,” Loki explained. “The magic imbued within him is ancient. It is thousands of years old and beyond what is known of any living practitioner.”

“So, how do you know about it?”

“In my younger days I sought the most powerful magic I could find,” Loki told Clint. “There were words of ancient powers, but it was beyond comprehension. Some say this is the earliest known form to have birthed all magic.”

“How would Morgan have come into its possession?”

“I do not know, Thor. It no longer matters whether he is innocent or not. He is too dangerous to be sent to Midgard. We must isolate him in a secure location away from all civilization. Even taking his life could be deadly for any near him.”

“Fuck!” Clint bit out. “Does he know what he’s got?”

“If he is aware,” Loki said. “He may be oblivious of its power or the danger of it.”

“I have to tell Phil,” Clint said. “He’s going to go ballistic.”

“Be that as it may, only the three of us will know the graveness of the situation. A comfortable abode is being readied for Morgan. Thor, you will transit him. I will see Erik is released after your departure.”

“Erik will not comprehend this, but I will endeavor to explain without divulging this grave development.”

“Loki.” Clint paused for a moment. “I want to talk to him.”

“I cannot allow it, Clint. You were near death at your last encounter.”

“He used knives those times. If he was going to kill me using magic, he would’ve done it already.”

There was no doubt in Loki’s mind the reasons for Clint’s request. He nodded and took another drink of wine as the archer left.

~*~

This wasn’t the clean dungeons Clint was accustomed to seeing. Instead of a gold barrier with a white backdrop, the stones and bars were blackened with age and grime. These had been filled with prisoners in ancient days past of Asgard.

He found Joshua sitting on a stool in a dark corner, his face hidden by shadows and only the heavy chains could be seen. Clint saw his bare feet and his heart ached at the sight.

“Why are you here?” Joshua somberly asked. “Why can’t you fucking people just leave me alone?”

“Joshua,” Clint began. He heard the low bitter chuckle on the other side of the bars.

“I know I’m in real fucking trouble when someone uses my first name.”

Clint watched Joshua force himself to a standing position, the heavy chains clanking as he moved. The agent turned towards the stone wall and leaned his head on it.

“I’ve been in this fucking place for less than two months and my life is over.” Joshua turned away and shook his head. “Nobody can tell me why. How does that fucking happen?”

“I don’t know.”

“Just say whatever you came to say and leave me the hell alone.” Joshua closed his eyes and thought of Olivia. He wanted to tell her again he loved her, but he couldn’t. His silence was the only way he could protect her.

“Your DNA wasn’t matched to the database when you joined SHIELD. After the attack on Vanaheim, the healers sent your samples and results to Dr. Bruce Banner for corroboration.” Clint couldn’t tell if Joshua was even hearing a word he said so he continued. “Since it hadn’t been done, Bruce ran it through the database. There was a match.”

“A match to what and why should I fucking care.”

“A match to mine,” Clint answered in a low voice. “It said that I’m your father, Joshua.”

Hearing Joshua’s laughter stunned Clint. He stepped closer to the bars.

“You’re not my father.”

“Your date of conception was while I was attached to Project Tesseract. There was no one. I’m just trying to get answers as to how it’s possible.”

Joshua turned and as the cuffs and chains hung heavy on him, he put his hands on the bars.

“When I say you’re not my father, I meant that my father was a no-good bastard who left my mother! If he was worth anything, his picture would have been in the basket at St. Vincent’s.” Joshua rested his head on the bars as he gripped them tighter. Then he raised his eyes to Clint. “Why are you telling me this now? Answer me! To relieve some fucking imagined guilt? Maybe you really are and you fucking forgot her name!”

“Joshua, please.” Clint couldn’t take the sorrowful pain in his eyes despite the rage coming off him.

With hands clenched on the bars, Joshua screamed, “Leave me alone! Goddamn it! Leave me alone!”

He staggered back, hitting the wall and the heavy chains brought him to his knees. “Just leave me alone,” Joshua cried.

Seeing him breaking down, Clint yelled at the guard. “Open the cell! Goddamn it, right now!”

The guard hurried over and as soon as the door opened, Clint rushed in and knelt in front of him. Joshua’s sobs were growing uncontrollable and all Clint could do was pull him close, fighting to keep from losing control as well.

“I just want to fucking die! Please, let me die!”

How much time passed, Clint didn’t know. He held Joshua who was inconsolable. The sobs began to slow into ragged breathing. Clint looked up to see Thor in the doorway of the cell.

“Tis time,” Thor said in a low voice.

The guards came in and helped Joshua to his feet and Clint stood back not knowing what to say. Joshua said nothing as he was taken away.

~*~

The longship lifted into the sky and as it sped across the sky, Thor looked to the agent who sat solemnly with his gaze turned away from him.

“I heard your words. You will not be allowed to take your life.”

Joshua tightened his mouth for a moment to keep hold of the raging torrent of emotions. If he attempted to jump, Thor would stop him so he kept still.

“Because I’ve got fucking magic inside of me.” Joshua looked down at the Asgard handcuffs on his wrists. “I wish I’d never come here.”

The pain and bitterness in Joshua’s eyes was enough for Thor to look away from him.

“I defended you and your fucking family. Told Erik family is more important than anything.”

“Do you regret your words?”

“For Erik’s sake, no. For my own, I hate every fucking one of you. Your goddamn brother…”

“Take care of your next words,” Thor warned keeping his voice low.

“I’d say anything if it meant you smashing my skull with your hammer.” Joshua shifted and wiped his eyes with cuffed hands. “I want you to do something for me.”

“If it is within my power.”

“Erik needs to start taking the lead in patrols. Put him in charge and they’ll listen to him. His training will need upped. Have him work more closely with the higher ups. He’ll learn a lot from them and then he can help oversee the entire joint venture.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Are you really that fucking blind? Erik is a natural born leader. I don’t know if he’ll ever be king or not, but on those training grounds, they’ll follow him even if it meant walking through fire. It wouldn’t matter if he was a prince or not, they trust him and they’d die for him.”

Thor sighed and rubbed his chin.

“There’s one more thing.” Joshua forced himself to look at Thor. “Erik won’t take this well. You tell him that I went willingly. I knew what had to be done and went along. Make sure he understands it so he won’t come after me.”

Shaking his head, Thor said, “How can you think of Erik and not of yourself after nearly murdering Clint? I do not fathom this.”

“I don’t either.” Joshua saw that the longship was slowing. They were getting close. “I wish I could wake up from this fucking nightmare.”

The longship landed and Thor assisted Joshua as they stepped off. It appeared to be a small stone home and a gold dome covered the entirety of the grounds. Several guards surrounded the outside of it.

Thor took Joshua over and a guard touched a small device on his wrist allowing for a doorway to appear. He began to remove the Asgardian restraints.

“I will see your requests fulfilled, Joshua. For my part, I truly believe you are innocent. If I could change your fate, I would do so.”

“This is what it took for anyone to believe me?” Joshua shook his head and walked inside without looking back.

~*~

On Jotunheim, the Hulk rampaged across the ice fighting off the swarming Frost Giants. A giant creature with protruding horns and gnashing teeth charged. As Hulk threw off the Frost Giants attempting to kill him, the animal attacked sinking its teeth into his shoulder which drew a painful raging roar.

Hulk threw the beast off and as it barreled towards him, he met it grappling it by the horns and twisting until its neck snapped. As Hulk ran across the ice fields, he came upon rows of bulbous poppies that stretched for miles.

More Frost Giants came at Hulk as he grabbed as many of the plants as he could. Roaring as he ran across the frozen ground, Hulk plowed through while gripping his find. When he got some distance away, the rainbow light hit him.

As soon as Hulk was on the Bifrost, large golden beams surrounded him which brought him to his knees. As if being put to sleep, Hulk dropped forward and then morphed into Bruce Banner as quickly as he had changed.

Bruce’s vision cleared just as Thea dropped a blanket over him.

“Did he get it?”

Thea looked down at the plants. “Yes, it should be enough.”

“Good.” Bruce got to his feet and clenched the blanket around him. “I’m never making a house call again.”

Bruce and Thea watched as the poppies were placed in a containment field.

“I hope we’re not wrong about this?”

“We shall make haste, Bruce,” Thea told him.

“I’ll meet you in your lab after I get some clothes.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint begins to learn the truth about Joshua's origins. Thor and Erik's relationship finally gets on track. A mysterious woman appears. Olivia confronts Loki.

Gazing out the window, Clint leaned against the frame still unable to let go of the encounter with Joshua. It would remain with him for some time if not forever.

“He’s innocent, Loki.”

Loki swirled the wine around in the goblet. “How can you be certain?”

“If you’d seen him before Thor took him away, you’d know it as fact.” Blinking back the tears, Clint took a steady breath before letting it out. “No one call tell him why his life’s been torn apart and he wants to die.”

“Was he not eager for you to be his father, Clint?”

“He didn’t believe it any more than I did when we found out.” Clint wiped his eyes and stepped away from the window. He took the goblet from Loki’s hands and finished off the wine. “There isn’t any way to take that magic out of him?”

“Clint, your belief in his innocence gives me pause to reconsider my own judgment of him. Much of ancient magic is unknowable for all that used it no longer exists. If any still live, they are far beyond reach. If we possessed the ability to remove it from him, it would be done. The power of ancient magic cannot be measured.”

“Maybe if we brought in Stephen Strange.”

“I considered this, Clint. I am familiar with the magic he holds and much of it is beyond my ability. Strange would immediately recognize what is within Morgan and urge his isolation as well.”

“There has to be something we can do for him, Loki!”

“Clint, I loathe the pain this is causing you. Even if he were your son, I could not alter his unfortunate circumstances or allow his freedom. The danger is too great.”

Clint grabbed his jacket. “I have to go.”

“Where?”

“To see Coulson. I’m telling him everything, Loki. He’s the closest person Joshua’s got to family.”

Loki nodded. “Natasha will need to be informed as well. Morgan is still their SHIELD agent and the demands for his release will come soon. This matter must remain otherwise confidential, Clint.”

“Yeah, I know. The fewer that know what Joshua’s got inside of him, the better.”

“If an enemy came into possession of him, we could not withstand the power were it to be unleashed.”

“I understand.”

~*~

Thor got to his rooms and searched each one for Erik. He was headed to the door when it flung open and Erik furiously came towards him.

“Where is he?”

“You speak of Joshua.”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for him and no one will answer me! What did you and Loki do with him?”

Attempting to calm his son, Thor held up his hand. “Erik, we must talk upon this.”

“Not until you answer my question, Dad! Where is Joshua?”

“Before I begin, know that I believe in Joshua’s innocence. I cannot express my sorrow for not listening to you as I should have, Erik.”

Erik stilled and dread began to fill him. “Is he dead?”

“No, Joshua lives, but new events have forced unfortunate decisions no one wished to make.”

With slow difficult steps, Erik went to the sofa and sat. Thor seated himself next to him and then came the slow painful explanation. Erik buried his face in his hand as the truth came to settle in his mind and heart.

“No!”

Thor and Erik looked up to see Olivia in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

“No!” Olivia cried out.

They got to their feet and before anyone could speak, Olivia spun around and tore down the long corridors with Erik and Thor running after her. She found Loki’s private study and swung the door open before hurrying inside. Loki got to his feet at seeing Olivia’s tear-covered face.

“Where’s Joshua?” Olivia yelled. “Where is he?”

“Olivia?” Loki couldn’t imagine what had gotten into her. He looked up to see Thor and Erik in the doorway, then back at her. “You know him?”

“Tell me the truth!” Olivia was near hysterical. “Where is he?”

“You’re the woman he’s been seeing,” Loki whispered. “The one he sought to protect.”

“Did you send him away?” Olivia cried.

Loki composed himself and nodded to Thor and Erik. When they were gone and the door closed, he guided Olivia to a chair. The tears would not end for some time while Loki talked and comforted her.

~*~

When Clint opened Phil’s office door he leaned in the doorframe as his former handler got to his feet.

“I haven’t been able to talk to Morgan in nearly a week, Clint. What the hell is going on there?”

Clint finally moved in and shut the door. “There’s a lot to tell you and we should’ve kept you in the loop.”

“Is he alive?”

“Yes.”

When Clint sat, he leaned forward. “Did you know that Joshua’s DNA mapping wasn’t done when he joined SHIELD? It was never added to the database.”

“It was checked off. SHIELD doesn’t make sloppy mistakes like that, Clint. You know that.”

“We took it for granted.” Clint rubbed his eyes. “We made so many fucking mistakes and there’s no undoing them.”

“I think you better start at the beginning.” Phil took a seat.

“The attack at Vanaheim wasn’t aimed at Loki. Erik was taken.”

“I know that.”

“The only way anyone could know about Erik being there is if someone talked and had those raiders waiting. We suspected Joshua.”

“Are you insane? He’s a top notch agent, Clint. His reputation here at SHIELD has always been above reproach from day one.”

“Yeah, mistake number one. After the fight him and I had, we decided to put him back on the training grounds thinking that if he was somehow involved, we’d find out. I was hoping it would clear him.”

“That didn’t happen, did it?”

“No. When Joshua was wounded, one of the healers sent everything to Bruce. He found some things about Joshua and he came to Asgard. They could only find the genes for one parent, Phil. Both he and the healer said the other was hidden somehow and nobody could explain it.”

“What else did Bruce discover?”

“He put Joshua’s DNA in the database and found a match. It was mine.”

“You’re Joshua’s father?”

“I don’t see how. You trained me, Phil. I know the drill. Bruce said conception happened during Project Tesseract and there was no one.”

“Clint,” Phil said leaning forward. “I also told you to think beyond what I taught you.”

“You think it did happen.”

“Memory tampering isn’t uncommon at SHIELD. I know from personal experience.”

“When I told Joshua, he said something that didn’t make sense at the time. If I was his father, my picture would have been in his basket at St. Vincent’s. Do you know what he’s talking about?”

Phil tapped on his computer pad. “There was a photo of who he thought was his mother in his basket. Joshua asked me some years ago to age the face and see if there were any matches using global facial recognition. It was negative and we haven’t tried since.”

A woman with blonde hair appeared on the monitor hanging on the wall. Clint got up and walked to it.

“Do you recognize her?”

“No. I’m sure I’d remember. She’s beautiful. Phil, can you run facial recognition on the surveillance video from P.E.G.A.S.U.S?”

“I wouldn’t have thought anyone could get through the tight security, but considering what we’re dealing with I’m not discounting anything.” Phil started the program and watched the lightning speed of the video footage. “This will take a few minutes.”

Clint walked back to the chair and eased into it.

“Joshua should really be here for this, Clint. I think he’d come around and accept it.”

“Phil, he made a second attempt. It nearly killed me.”

“How is that possible? There’s no way I can believe it even coming from you.”

“Joshua knifed me in front of Thor and Erik. Loki was planning on sending him back here to Earth since no new information about the attack was forthcoming.”

“What happened?”

“Loki thought baiting him would force him to give up some Intel. It backfired. Joshua has this ancient magic power inside of him. It nearly threw Loki off his feet.”

“Nowhere in Joshua’s record did he come into close contact with magic, nothing with that kind of power.”

“We know that. It’s the same on Asgard. No one knows how he got it, Phil.”

“Loki said ‘ancient’?”

“His exact words and Loki doesn’t rattle easy when it comes to magic. This shook him because he knew enough to recognize how dangerous it is. There is no way to get it out of Joshua.”

“I could talk to Strange, but I’m not sure it would do any good.”

“That’s what Loki said, too, when I mentioned it. Phil, Joshua can never come back to Earth as long as this is inside of him. Even killing him could have disastrous effects for anyone around him. The only ones that know are you, me, Loki, and Thor. You need to tell Tasha.”

“She’d be forced to agree,” Phil sighed. “Where is Joshua now?”

“Loki put him in an isolated secure location. I don’t even know where.”

“Jesus.” Phil leaned back and rubbed his face. “How’d he take it?”

“Not good. He hates us all, except Erik and some girl he’s been seeing in the village.”

“Clint, we still have the containment facility in the desert where you were held. We can make a go at trying help Joshua there.”

“Loki will never go for it, Phil. As much as I want to see him free, it’s just too dangerous.”

“Natasha will classify it and we couldn’t use diplomatic pressure to get him released. The magic alone nullifies that possibility. It’s one of the clauses in the treaty with Asgard.”

“Loki made it clear. If an enemy got their hands on Joshua there is no telling what they would do with that kind of power.”

The computer program stopped and both turned to look at it. The image was of a woman walking behind a group of SHIELD agents. Phil focused on her face and enlarged it.

“She was there, Clint.”

“Shit, that’s her. She wiped my memory.”

“She’s the answer to a lot of questions. I don’t know how we’re going to find her, if she’s even alive.”

Clint got to his feet. “Listen, I want to talk to you some more about this. I saw a vendor outside near the park. I’m going to get something to eat.”

“It’ll give me a few minutes to mull this over.”

“You want anything?”

“No, Clint. Go ahead.”

~*~

The vendor was less than a block away at the edge of Central Park. Clint bought a sandwich and an ice water. He stood looking over the greenery as he ate with nothing on his mind other than Joshua and the image of his mother.

“When he was nine he found a puppy and the foster family wouldn’t let him keep it. He spent three and a half hours walking through this park until he found a young couple with a baby. It was the cutest thing ever and very loving.”

Clint turned to see an overweight middle-aged woman standing next to him. She wore a brown corduroy coat that seemed almost too big. It was her blonde hair that got his attention despite the streaks of grey running through it.

“You’re her.”

She smiled. “Hello, Clint. It’s been a long time. You haven’t changed.”

“You’re Joshua’s mother.”

She nodded. “Yes, Joshua is our son.”

“We have so many questions.”

“You and Phil did another search for me. I knew it was time to come clean.”

“Can you come with me?” Clint asked.

“Sure. We have a lot to talk about.”

~*~

Erik quickly followed Axel and another warrior to the far end of the archery field. He saw the body of another warrior lying on the ground. When he saw how the killing had taken place he knelt. A dull black orb had reached its jagged hand out and squeezed the life from the Asgard warrior. His head lopped to the side indicating the broken neck.

“Get my father and King Loki,” Erik ordered.

As a warrior hurried off, Axel said, “We have found our spy.”

Keeping silent, Erik continued to study the orb and when he saw his father with Loki, he got to his feet. Loki studied it closely then saw the green gem. He picked it up.

“The orb acts as a communication device and this crystal concealed it,” Loki stated. “See that none else exists.”

After Loki left them, Thor said, “No one will doubt Joshua’s word now.”

“Dad, doesn’t this seem too easy?”

“What is your meaning?”

“Why kill a spy when those you’re spying on doesn’t know anything?”

“You believe it to be a ruse?”

“We’ve just been given a reason not to hunt for a spy anymore. It doesn’t add up?”

“This warrior was one of those assigned to the venture between Midgard and Asgard. There was no call in the night to his missing and no signs of struggle. If there is another spy, this warrior may well be innocent and he was lured to this place,” Thor explained.

“There’d be another orb hidden somewhere,” Erik deduced.

Thor moved closer to Erik. “If we can detect this second orb, waiting in secret will unveil the real spy. Say nothing. Gather your men and conduct a search so that all will see. When you find nothing, go on as customary. I will send word through Olivia.”

“You want to involve her in this?”

“She will not be suspected, Erik. Olivia will be kept safe. I would not put her in harm’s way.”

“Okay. You know, I hate that we have to suspect our own people.”

“Many times you will wonder about the loyalty of those who bleed with you, Erik. You must not allow it to rule you or to cause you to lose faith in your men or yourself.” Thor put a comforting hand on Erik’s shoulder. “I have never been more proud to stand by my son. You would make a worthy king for Asgard.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Thor smiled. “Not on this day.”

Erik returned it. “Thanks, Dad.”

After Thor left him, Erik went to gather the warriors and agents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind Joshua's origins are revealed. Bruce has news. Loki regrets being king after an argument with Clint.

As soon as Clint guided her into the room, Phil was instantly on his feet.

“This is Joshua’s mother, Phil. She came right up to me in Central Park.”

“I know someone who will be so happy to meet you,” Phil told her.

She smiled a little sadly. “I’m sorry, but that can never happen, Phil.”

“What’s your name?” Clint asked.

“I can’t tell you.” She slipped off her coat and Clint set it aside as she sat in a chair. “I suppose starting at the beginning, the very beginning is the best way.”

After Clint and Phil got seated, she began.

“I have five sisters. When each of us was born, our father imbued us with magic. We all had different abilities and whenever he found something new, he would alternate between us over the years. It took probably eight or nine hundred years for us to fully realize our powers. Some on Earth called us Valkyries. My father began sending us on tasks to retrieve objects or make certain events happen. We spent several hundred years doing it, not knowing why or even questioning it. He employed a seer in which he relied heavily on to gather information, track down magic that was useful and to predict the future.”

“To what end?” Phil asked.

She grinned a little. “You mortals have never been very patient.”

Phil smiled and nodded.

“My father’s seer saw you, Clint, on Asgard. You were with Loki and Odin was no longer king. He went into a rage and nearly killed the seer. So, my father sent for me and instructed that I come to Earth. He wanted you killed and the seer said it had to be by a mortal or it would undo everything my father had done for over two thousand years. My father knew what you were capable of. I was to impregnate myself and come home so that our son would be raised by my father with the sole purpose of killing you. In his mind, only a mortal to your equal was up to the task.”

“Joshua’s tried to kill me twice. How did he get to him?”

“I don’t know.” She continued. “I came to P.E.G.A.S.U.S., found you and used magic to lure you into bed with me. When it was over, I wiped your memory. You were to have no knowledge you ever had a son. Those were my father’s instructions. When I returned, I learned why he wanted our son. I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want Joshua to kill his own father. So, I ran away. I came back to Earth, became mortal and lived among you.”

“Why did you leave him at St. Vincent’s?” Phil asked.

“My father would be hunting for me and Joshua. Having a baby in a hospital was too risky so I gave birth in my apartment. I used magic to hide the genes which came from me. Before I took him to St. Vincent’s, I knew Joshua had to be protected from my father. Using most of my magic, I implanted it within him so if anyone attempted to use magic on him, they would be repelled. It had to be a powerful message.”

“It was,” Clint said. “Loki said it was ancient magic.”

“He was right. My father had thousands of years to accumulate it much of which I and my sisters got. I left Joshua at St. Vincent’s knowing that if we were together, there was a real chance my father would find us. Joshua had to be hidden and protected.”

“With your photo in his basket,” Clint told her.

“Yes, but I had to leave Joshua for a short time to make sure neither of us could be found. When I returned he was six years old living in a foster home. I did my best to keep an eye on him, but Joshua was a growing boy who somehow managed to retain his good heart. After he ran away from his last foster home, I found the sensei and guided him to Joshua who had been sleeping in an alley. I knew the old man would take him in and teach Joshua. Then he died, Joshua lost his way for a little while. He needed more than what I could give him.”

“You left the note on my desk,” Phil softly said.

“You were the only one at the time who could give Joshua what he needed. I couldn’t contact you, Clint, because you were on Asgard and it was still much too dangerous for you and Joshua to be united. SHIELD was Joshua’s best protection until he was ready. I took Joshua’s blood samples so no one would know who his parents were. Joshua came into his own through SHIELD and I knew it was time for you both to meet. I made sure the right people saw his file and with no help on my part they offered him the chance to go to Asgard.”

Clint leaned closer towards her. “This magic is powerful stuff. We had to lock him away.”

“It’s nothing more than a defense mechanism. It won’t present itself unless magic is used on him. I made sure of that.”

“What is your father planning? Why is it so important to kill Clint?” Phil asked.

“Ragnarok. It’s an old end-of-the-world prophecy. My father is a religious fanatic and he takes it very literally. He’s spent thousands of years trying to bring about Ragnarok. Clint, he sees you as getting in the way of it. In his mind, if you’re dead then it’ll happen. Even if Joshua failed to kill you, it won’t stop my father from attaining his goal. He will resort to any measure to make Ragnorak happen.

“He somehow found out about Joshua once he got on Asgard. How he got him to try and kill me is the mystery.”

“If he knows Joshua is on Asgard, it’s even more imperative to keep him from my father. Once he discovers the magic I implanted, he’s may be capable of taking it out and likely killing Joshua in the process. My father is obsessed with Ragnarok.” She sighed and wiped away a stray tear. “I failed our son, but you can’t, Clint. Joshua needs his father whether he knows it or not.”

“Seems to me you’ve been there his entire life protecting and hiding him,” Clint told her. “The life he had can turn a kid bad. You put a part of yourself in him.”

“Joshua is who he is because of you,” Phil told her.  

“Maybe if you came to Asgard, talk to Joshua,” Clint suggested. “You can get this power out of him.”

She shook her head. “My father would instantly know I was there. It would be like a beacon leading straight to Joshua. I can’t remove it. I did my best to make sure no one could, but my father is powerful. I couldn’t risk him forcing me to take it from Joshua if he did find us both.”

When she got to her feet, Clint did as well. “Wait. Who is your father? What’s his name?”

“If I said it, my father will know.”

Phil pushed a pen and notepad on his desk towards her. She leaned forward and wrote the name on it.

“Tell our son I’m sorry, Clint. All I’ve ever wanted for him was to be protected and happy.”

After she was gone, Clint planted his hands on Phil’s desk and lowered his head taking shaky breaths. “We’re fucking nowhere. There’s nothing here that helps him.”

“We have a name, Clint. Plus, you can tell Joshua about his mother, what she’s done for him over the years and how much she loves him.” Phil went to Clint and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “That’s more help than you started with.”

~*~

Clint was taking quick steps towards Loki’s study when he saw Bruce aiming in his direction.

“Didn’t know you were still here, Bruce.” Clint eyed the box in Bruce’s hand. “What’s that?”

“I need to see Loki and you’ll want to be there, too.”

“That’s where I’m headed now. Come on.”

When they arrived, Loki was leaning back in his chair as if deep in thought. The demigod turned towards them.

“Bruce, this is a most inopportune time,” Loki said.

“You’ll want to make time for this.” Bruce set the box in front of Loki.

When Loki opened it, he saw the bulbous poppy. “What is this?”

“It’s why Joshua Morgan tried to kill Clint.”

Clint walked forward and looked at it. “Joshua was drugged?”

“More or less. When Joshua was brought into the healing room after he passed out, while I was checking him over, I noticed a residue on his boot as if he had stepped into something. We found it contained hallucinogenic properties, but not enough to get anything definitive. Thea and I went to the place where Joshua stabbed Clint. We found more of it. It was plant based. It took some time to find it in the Asgard database. This particular poppy grows on Jotunheim.”

“Jotunheim?” Loki was startled by the revelation.

“Well, we needed an actual plant for a comparison study. The Other Guy volunteered.”

“You, I mean The Other Guy, fought Frost Giants?” Clint asked in disbelief.

“They’ll swarm you, I found that out. Plus, they’ve got an ugly dog or something with horns. Anyway, from the flashes I’m getting, it seems the Frost Giants know what they have. They’ve cultivated it, farmed it. What’s in the poppy brings out aggression. My guess is they’ve been putting it in the food they consume which explains the aggressive tendencies you told me about.”

“Bruce, this poppy does not enlighten as to why Joshua attacked Clint,” Loki said.

“Exactly, which is why we had to compare the extract in the poppy to what we found on Vanaheim. Joshua was exposed to the extract from the plant, but it was refined and weaponized. This new formula is almost like a heat-seeker, but it’s more what you would call a DNA seeker. Whoever did this made it so that Joshua’s DNA would point his brain to where it detected the closest copy of itself. It’s beyond brilliant,” Bruce told Loki. “It’s twisted.”

“Well,” Clint said with a sigh. “Joshua was off after the attack. I thought he was just pissed when I walked him to his debrief.”

“Damn,” Loki bit out. He got to his feet. “The Vanaheim attack was not directed at Erik. Joshua was the intent. This drug was introduced into his system through his wound.”

“I read those reports,” Bruce stated. “This drug needs blood to travel, but it didn’t have enough to get the aggressive tendencies out. He lost a lot of it and was weak. It probably began affecting him when he was healed, but not enough. In order for this drug to work to its full potential, it needs adrenaline. All our tests indicate, it disappears once the adrenaline levels drop. Humans have droves of it compared to Asgardians.”

“Bruce, what about when Joshua knifed me. What happened there?”

“My guess is he got an overdose of it. When he stabbed you, his brain thought you were dead. Joshua knows nothing of your omega physiology. The drug was quickly absorbed and he passed out. I don’t see how he would have even known what he was doing at that point.”

“Thor expressed Erik’s assertion Joshua had no memory of the event,” Loki told Bruce.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. This is powerful stuff. In humans, it absorbs quickly which is why it was never detected in the first place. In Asgardians, probably much slower since most don’t rattle easy.” Bruce looked at Loki. “The Frost Giants have a low core body temp. What they’re getting can last for days. You may still have residuals of it in your system, Loki. What you thought were natural aggressive tendencies of your own people may likely be drug induced over who knows how many years, centuries even.”

“Can this be countered?” Loki asked.

“I don’t know. That will take some time to figure out. As soon as Thea and I had something definitive, I rushed over.”

“How do you think it got on Asgard?” Clint was relieved that Joshua was cleared.

“Not my purview. I’m taking what I have back to Earth to my own labs. If I get anything more, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, Bruce. This is most excellent work. You have Asgard’s gratitude.”

“Thanks, Bruce.” After he was gone, Clint sighed in relief. “As sick as this drug is, I’m relieved.”

“Yes, for you and Joshua both.”

Thor came through the door and said, “The trap is set. The second orb is located. Our spy may move soon.”

“Second orb?” Clint asked.

“Yes, a communication device of magic,” Loki answered. “One was discovered along with a dead warrior’s body in its clutches. Erik provided a convincing argument it was a ruse. He has proven to have a sharp mind in these matters.”

“Well, I guess I’m the next to spring some good news. Well, mostly.” Clint shrugged. “Hell, I don’t know how you’re going to take it all.”

Clint dug the piece of paper from his pocket and set it on Loki’s desk. “There’s your bad guy. He probably used this spy to find Joshua.”

“For what purpose?” Thor asked.

“Sit down. This is going to take some explaining.”

As Clint spoke of his encounter with Joshua’s mother, Loki picked up the piece of paper and read the name. He closed his eyes for a moment and nearly cursed aloud. Loki remained silent as Clint explained how Joshua was indeed his son and had been under the protection of his mother. Then came the word ‘Ragnarok’. Loki got to his feet and poured a goblet of ale.

“So, you see. Joshua doesn’t have to stay there. The magic is a defense mechanism and we won’t let him come into contact with this drug. We can bring him to the palace,” Clint told them.

“Thor.” Loki held out the paper to him. He finished off the drink while Thor looked at it.

“This being is Joshua’s grandfather.”

“You know him?” Clint asked.

“He has lived on the outer edge of Asgard for thousands of years,” Loki said. “Even before our grandfather’s time, he has sought Ragnarok. His fanaticism for the myth is legendary.”

“I killed one of his sons in a border skirmish over a century ago,” Thor explained. “It would explain his attempt to kidnap Erik.”

“While I do agree, Clint and I believe Joshua was the objective. Erik’s presence was an added benefit. The spy relayed the details of the journey to Vanaheim. Clint, you state Joshua’s mother indicated the importance of keeping him from her father.” Loki was sure of the answer, but he needed to be positive.

“She said her father was set on using Joshua to kill me and he can’t find out about the magic she put into him.”

Loki turned to Clint and looked deep into his eyes. “You know how much I treasure you and I seek not to hurt your heart, Clint. Joshua cannot come here.”

“No!” Clint adamantly shook his head. “We can keep him safe here. Don’t make him stay there, Loki.

“The danger is even greater with his grandfather’s involvement, Clint. His malevolence and power is so great, we cannot utter his name for it could lead to Joshua. Did she not assert this?”

Clint turned away from Loki. He couldn’t look in anyone’s eyes. “Loki, Joshua is my son. There’s no doubt in my mind. We can’t leave him there.”

“Apologies, Clint,” Loki said in a low voice. He had thought the days of hurting Clint were long past. “I cannot release him. He must be relocated further away when opportunity arises. Not even I will know where.”

Breathing hard, clenching his fists, Clint was ready to explode. He whirled on Loki. “You are not taking my son away from me! Send me with him!”

“Do you not know what you ask of me!” Loki brokenly yelled barely able to contain his misery.

“I’m not fucking asking! If you don’t send me with him, I’ll tear Asgard apart looking for him, Loki!” The pain of losing Tristan hit him full force and Clint didn’t hold back. “I won’t lose another son! You hear me! I fucking won’t do it, Loki! I’d rather die!”

Clint stormed from the room, flinging the door open until it slammed into the wall. Loki looked at Thor who had taken a seat without anyone realizing it.

“What am I to do, Thor?” Loki was shaking and tears had made their way along his cheeks. “Must I lose both Tristan and Clint in order to sit upon this throne?”

“I do not know, brother.” Thor took a shuddered breath and let it out as he thought of Jane and Erik.

“Father was wrong to leave me king, Thor.” Loki covered his eyes. “I know not what to do.”

Thor watched his brother, looking older than his years, seat himself behind his desk as if seeking rest.

Loki wiped his eyes. “The throne has never been heavier upon my shoulders than now. In the years I have sat upon it, I have put Asgard above my family, above my own life to which has wrought so much hardship and pain among them. Their love for me has remained unwavering through the trials and tribulations even when I nearly waged war upon Midgard after Tristan’s death. Must I demand Clint to accept the loss of another son for my raising Asgard above him?”

“Tristan did not fall as a result of your rule, Loki.”

“It matters not to Clint. The loss of a second son is unbearable. A first son no less bearable.” Loki leaned back. “What is Asgard worth if she does not come to the aid of a son, a daughter, a brother? Joshua remains a son of Asgard, for if we do not fight for him, what is our purpose?”

“Loki, you are implying we go to war, sacrifice our warriors, for one man.”

“Our warriors, SHIELD’s agents, all sacrifice for their brothers in arms, Thor. It is a herald we proclaim upon the moment they set foot on the training grounds. Clint has spoken of it during his time with SHIELD. Many are willing to die for their brothers and sisters in battle.” Loki thought for a moment and then turned to Thor. “This demon that is Joshua’s grandfather is fanatically obsessed with Ragnarok. Let us give it to him, Thor. Bring it upon his head with all the power within our reach.”

“He is indeed powerful, Loki. What do we have to combat him?”

Loki almost smiled. “More than I had ever comprehended, brother. I must speak to Clint before he charges from the palace. Summon Bruce back to Asgard. We will need his aid.”

Thor straightened in the chair as Loki left the room. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki asks Joshua for his help, he is forced to make a deal. Clint is kept in the dark.

When Joshua had walked inside the house where he would spend his days, his things had already arrived. They sat on the table with his spare boots next to the bag. Joshua sorted through it and only found the basic necessities. His knives and other equipment had been confiscated.

The first thing he did was strip off the Asgardian clothing wishing he could burn it. After he dressed, Joshua went to the small kitchen and what appeared to be a fridge of sorts was filled with food native to the world. He slammed it shut and proceeded to thoroughly check over the home as if he was still a SHIELD agent.

There was a plain bedroom with a comfortable bed and a small dresser. The bathroom looked almost earthlike with a sink and wooden tub. He found towels and other cloths in a hallway closet. The living room consisted of a chair, table and fireplace. At seeing a panel on the wall, Joshua closely inspected it and realized it was to monitor his daily living. He nearly bashed it with his fist, but stopped when it occurred to him, they would just replace it.

Joshua stepped back and saw three books sitting on the table. He ignored them not wanting to read anything from this world. Then he thought of Olivia and their days together as she taught him the language. Maybe he would read if nothing else than to never forget her.

It then occurred to him that he still had one ally left. Coulson would demand to talk to him. Loki wouldn’t allow it. Resisting the urge to destroy everything in the house, Joshua managed to put together a small meal and forced himself to eat. Maybe Coulson could find a way to get him out of here.

As evening approached, Joshua got a fire going in the fireplace. He had discovered some ale in the kitchen and rather than drink himself into a stupor, he sat in the chair, gazing at the fireplace not seeing anything and not thinking. There was nothing else to do.

The living room darkened except for the flames from the fireplace. Joshua finally got out of the chair and set the empty goblet on the counter. When he turned, Loki was there.

“You sure as fuck better be a hologram,” Joshua warned.

“I am quite real.” Loki stepped forward and set the box on the table. “I bring a gift.”

“You are a bold bastard to come here knowing you can’t use your magic shit against me.” Joshua stepped towards him and Loki moved back in kind. “I like seeing you afraid of me.”

“Open it.”

“Why should I? You got some new way to fucking torture me?” Joshua turned away. “Get the hell out of here.”

“If you seek answers, they are within the box.”

“If I open it, will you fucking leave me alone once and for all?”

“When I give you full explanation of all that has befallen you, if you prefer me to leave, I will.”

Joshua then did come around to the table and he lifted the box. At seeing the poppy, he nearly laughed at the absurdity.

“Nobody’s ever brought me a flower before and it’s fucking ugliest flower I’ve ever seen. What the hell are you doing, Loki?”

“This poppy came from Jotunheim, my birthplace. My people, the Frost Giants, have cultivated it for its aggressive properties. It was acquired, refined and weaponized for use against you so you would murder one closest to your genetic match. The attack on Vanaheim was aimed at you in order to introduce it into your system.”

“So, someone fucked with my genes in order for me to kill Barton.” Joshua closed the lid. “Whatever your game is, I’m not playing.”

“Clint is your father. It has been confirmed.”

“He doesn’t even believe it and I sure as hell don’t either! Are you finished? I’m already tired of looking at your face!”

“He found your mother…or I should say she found him.” Loki stepped closer. “Clint went to Midgard to speak with Phillip. She came upon him and told of everything she knew regarding you.”

“You’re a real fucking asshole to drag my mother into this. We’re done talking.”

Joshua was on his way out when Loki spoke.

“She told Clint of a time when you were nine years of age. You were in possession of a young canine and searched Central Park until you came upon a young family who took ownership to whom you gifted the animal.”

“I never even told Coulson about that.”

“It was your mother’s father who sought to use you as a pawn against Clint. Upon comprehending the depth of his malevolence, she hid and protected you from him.”

“Bring her here. If everything you say is true, then get here. I want to hear it from her.”

“I wish it were possible. She relayed to Clint, her presence would alert her father which could lead to you.”

“That’s damn convenient,” Joshua bit out.

“Your mother implanted the ancient magic within you knowing if you were discovered, any magic used against you would be repelled.”

“Why in the hell are you even here!” Joshua yelled. “It doesn’t change a damn thing!”

“Joshua, I seek to undo the damage done to you for you are an innocent of your grandfather’s schemes. He seeks to bring about Ragnarok and you were a tool to aid in his quest.”

“What is that?”

“A near equivalent to Midgard’s biblical Armageddon. Your grandfather employs a seer who foresaw Clint here on Asgard. In his fanatical mind, your father stood in the way of Ragnarok. He acquired this drug in order to induce you to kill Clint for only a mortal could according to the seer’s prophecy. Even with this failure, your mother’s father will not stop until he brings about Ragnarok even if it means destroying Asgard itself.”

Seeing that his words were making a difference, Loki continued.

“I do come for amends, Joshua, but I also come for your aid. It is my belief, you can help put a stop to this madness.”

“After everything you’ve done to me, I have no reason to help you.”

“Then help those you love if for no one else.” Loki went to the table and placed his hands on it. “I know of Olivia.”

Fury began to build in Joshua at hearing Loki saying her name. “I will kill you if you touched her.”

“She is a daughter to me as she is the mother of my son’s child.”

“Child?”

“Olivia carried Tristan’s son when he died.”

The news made Joshua’s head swim. He grabbed onto the back of a chair to steady himself. “How would you people even know to…?”

“Yours was a chance meeting. Olivia kept Michael secret for he is a prince of Asgard. There was no intent to deceive you.”

“If everything you’re saying is true, then get them out of here. Send them to Earth.”

“Plans have been made for them both to be clandestinely sent to Midgard where they will remain with Kara, Marcus and Linnea if the outcome does not fall in our favor. I value my family, Joshua. It is for them, all of us, I seek your aid to defeat your grandfather.”

“You said I’m too dangerous. Why would you need my help?”

“The scheme I am devising is daring and with considerable risk, most especially for you should you choose to aid us in this fight. In days past, I thought of myself as a great mischief-maker and deceiver. With your aid and these traits, we may find success.”

“Not saying I’m going to help you or anything, but what do you have in mind?”

“There is a term I’ve heard Clint speak of when training with our warriors. He calls it ‘being the bait’. If I judge it correctly, that is what you shall be. If you can compel your grandfather to use his magic against you, what you possess could destroy him.”

“I don’t even know how it fucking works. You saw that for yourself when you came at me.”

“You were at a heightened emotional state, Joshua. I believe I can aid you in strengthening this power when he makes his attempt. He is a religious fanatic who will have little control over his own rage, if I gauge him correctly.”

“Most types like that usually are.”

“There is another matter you must consider before agreeing.” Loki came around the table to stand in front of him. “Clint and I lost our son, Tristan, some time ago. If you agree, he will be adamantly opposed to your involvement. Losing Tristan nearly destroyed us. Clint, your father, cannot bear to lose a second son and I will not ask it of him. Should you choose to aid us, you may have to convince him of your will.”

Joshua pulled the chair out and sat. “I could die doing this.”

“Yes.”

“If your plan doesn’t work, there has to be a fallback. Something as a last resort just in case this fails. You teach me how to control it and I’ll need a way to let it completely loose to make sure that bastard dies.”

“You speak of your death.” Loki wished he hadn’t been so wrong about him.

“He’s got to be stopped and if it means protecting Olivia, Erik and everyone else, then there’s no choice as far as I’m concerned. Besides, it’s better than dying of old age here alone.”

“You will do this?”

“On one condition. If he’s stopped and I come out of it alive, I leave Asgard free and clear. SHIELD will probably lock me up, but it’s a hell of a lot better than here.”

“And what of your father and Olivia?”

“He’s not my father.” Joshua’s chest hurt thinking of Olivia. He missed her more than anything. “Olivia is better off without me. I know that now.”

There would be no changing Joshua’s mind. Loki inclined his head.

“Stand with me.”

Joshua did and Loki touched his arm. In the blink of an eye, they were at the palace at the end of a long corridor with a door in front of them. He watched the demigod use magic to unlock it and followed Loki inside.

“This is one of our treasure rooms,” Loki explained. “Few know of it. We secure enchanted objects in many of these rooms.”

Loki walked among the chests, cases, and numerous other items scattered about. He stopped at a cabinet and opened the doors. When he found the knife, Loki took it to Joshua. It was gold from tip to handle and had a blue gem on the end of the grip.

“Were you to throw this at your grandfather, he could easily thwart it. However, should you use it upon yourself, you should be able to unleash the ancient magic within you.”

“Doesn’t this thing inside prevent magic from hurting me?”

“Once I bestow it to you, the power contained within the knife is yours to wield. This is powerful magic, Joshua. I do believe it will make a more than adequate fallback.”

Joshua began to reach for it and Loki pulled away.

“Something wrong?”

“Will you tell your…” Loki hesitated before finishing. “Clint.”

“No one needs to know about this.” Joshua held out his hand. “Do we have a deal or not?”

Loki handed it over and went to shelf where he retrieved an ordinary warrior’s sheath. Joshua took it as well, inserted the knife before sticking in the side pocket of his cargos.

“This makes us even.”

Keeping silent, Loki left with Joshua following.

~*~

As Loki and Joshua got closer to the rooms where the family spent so much time, they saw a huddled group in the corridor near the door. Clint, Thor, Erik and Olivia were standing and turned at seeing Loki and Joshua.

Olivia ran to Joshua and he caught her in his arms. Holding her in his arms, he closed his eyes at having missed her so much thinking he would never see her again. When Joshua felt a hand on his arm, he let go of Olivia. Erik gave him a firm hug.

“Good to see you,” Erik said with a smile.

“You, too.”

Erik turned to Loki. “Everything is set.”

“What?” Joshua asked.

“The real spy,” Clint told him. “As soon as he makes a move, we’ll know it.”

Smiling, Olivia took Joshua’s hand. “I have someone for you to meet.”

As Thor and Erik left, Clint’s gaze never wavered from Joshua who was holding Olivia’s hand as they moved farther down the corridor. He was so deep in thought that he barely felt Loki’s hand on his shoulder.

Clint forced himself to move and he followed Loki into their bedroom, then sat on the bed.

“Does he hate me?” Clint asked.

Loki slid off the dark long coat and draped it across a chair.

“I do not believe so.” Loki got on the bed and moved in behind Clint. “He has been through much, Clint. Time must be made for his heart to come to terms you as his father.”

“I guess. I should’ve…” Clint trailed off.

“It was I who cast suspicion upon him and provided a convincing argument for all those to follow.”

“Except for Erik. He never once doubted Joshua.”

Loki pulled Clint against his chest. “We cannot undo what has been done. The past provides a clearer vision than the present.”

“Tomorrow, I’ll talk to him and tell him about his mother.” When Loki pulled back, Clint shifted on the bed. “Something wrong?”

“Expectations are we will soon be laying siege. The scheme I have concocted cannot be done without Joshua’s aid. It is quite dangerous and he agreed to it.”

“What sort of plan? You were vague when you left.”

“On the morrow, I will attempt to teach Joshua how to control the ancient magic within him. He needs full concentration without distraction.”

“Why?” As soon as the question was out, it then dawned on Clint what Loki was telling him. “You’re going to use him as bait, to get his grandfather to use magic on him.”

“A part of a larger scheme.”

Clint shot off the bed and then spun around. “No, Loki. Joshua’s mother said her father was not to get his hands on him. He could take it and use it. This could backfire in the worst possible way!”

“Clint, I presented it to him and Joshua understands the risks.”

“I don’t! You bring back my son only I may never get a chance at being a father to him!”

Could Loki tell him the rest of it? Should he?

“This was his decision.”

“It’s a shitty decision!” Clint yelled. “He’s not doing it!”

Then Loki got off the bed and faced Clint. “Do you know how much it tore at my heart to see you leave us for your missions with SHIELD, Clint? We knew not if you would return to us. Your decision, no matter whether you lived or died. No different than with Tristan.”

“Fuck you!” Clint shouted. “You don’t have the right to bring Tristan into this!”

“I have every right!” Loki yelled back. “He was my son and it was you who convinced me to respect the choice he made! You must do the same, Clint!”

Clint turned away and covered his eyes. “I can’t, Loki. Jesus, I fucking can’t do it. If something happens I don’t think I could take it.”

Loki didn’t hesitate to pull Clint close. “I have no words to assuage your fears, Clint. We can do all we can to aid Joshua for he will not be alone in his quest.”

“Jesus, I’m fucking scared.”

Hearing it, Loki tightened his arms around Clint who began kissing him.

“I need you,” Clint whispered. “Need you so much.”

Loki took Clint to the bed and they removed their clothes while kissing, touching, doing everything they could to alleviate each other’s fears.

Putting Clint to his back, Loki drove his tongue inside the archer’s mouth as he skimmed his fingers along the smooth thighs pulling them closer to his own. Loki was going to ready Clint for him, when he felt the legs pulling him in and unable to deny, the demigod pushed until he was deep inside.

Loki braced his hand on the mattress near Clint’s shoulder and drove into him, needing to be inside, to feel the tightness holding him. Their mouths met as Loki thrust into the arching body beneath him not wanting it to end.

Clint was digging his nails into Loki’s back urging for more, to plunge harder into him. He whispered for more, deeper and please every time the hard cock drove into him. It was never going to last for Loki had a hold of his erection as the demigod pummeled deeper. When Clint came, he lifted his hips and Loki soon followed.

When it was over, Loki rested his head on Clint’s shoulder. Neither moved and the demigod remained inside of Clint. No words were spoken for the remainder of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint learns the truth that Loki kept from him.

During the night, after Loki was sure Clint was sleeping, he went to the healing rooms where he found Bruce.

“Thank you, Bruce,” Loki said. “Much appreciation for your timely return upon my request.”

“Listen, if you’re looking for a counter agent for this drug, it’ll take some time,” Bruce explained.

“On the contrary, can you synthesize an equivalent formula without losing its potency?”

Bruce was surprised by the request. “Loki, this is dangerous stuff. You have almost entire families in the same army.”

“I only require a small quantity,” Loki told him. “I am well aware of its potential lethality. Destroying this plant on Jotunheim will be done upon next opportunity for I will not have it infect Asgard.”

“With your technology, maybe a day…two at the most.”

“It should be an adequate amount of time.”

“What do you plan on doing with it?”

“I have been named God of Chaos on more than one occasion. It is my intention to live up to the name.”

“No matter who you’re aiming it at, it’ll definitely do the job.”

“We owe you much,” Loki said. “When this is complete, have it delivered to my rooms, but say nothing.”

“Sure.”

Loki left and as soon as he was in his bedroom, he gently got back into bed and pulled a sleeping Clint into his arms who snuggled in deeper.

“Where were you?”

“I summoned Bruce to aid us.”

Clint’s eyes opened. “For what?”

“He will synthesize a small quantity of the drug for it will now be our weapon in the coming war.”

“You sure about that after seeing what it can do?”

“Yes. You will appreciate the poetic justice.”

When Clint rested his head against Loki’s shoulder, he whispered, “Sounds good to me.”

“Rest, Clint. We have much of ahead of us.”

~*~

Joshua did not join the family for breakfast. Although, reluctant, Olivia agreed to go to Earth with Michael alone with Kara, Marcus and Linnea. Clint said little during the meal and while Erik and Thor remained on the training grounds.

Loki, Clint and Joshua found an isolated ballroom at the other end of the palace to begin a different kind of training which Loki magically sealed to insure security. As Clint stood near the door with folded arms, Loki brought forth a baseball sized crystal and turned Joshua.

“Learning magic can take one centuries. Since time is our enemy, we must first ascertain how the magic within you was placed in order to comprehend it. You must also concentrate on how it feels upon the moment. This crystal will magnify your memories when you were an infant. You will undoubtedly feel intense emotions during this journey. They will interfere so you must set them aside.”

“Okay,” Joshua said as he gazed at the crystal. Sounds easy enough.”

“We shall see.”

Loki handed the crystal to Joshua. “Think to your earliest memory.”

It took a few moments of concentration and the crystal slowly brightened to a silver hue.

“I’m three,” Joshua said. “It’s my second foster home.”

“Continue,” Loki prodded. “It will become easier.”

Clint watched Joshua’s face as he struggled with the memories wishing he could see them himself.

“It’s too fast!” The crystal slipped from his hand, landed with a hard thud and he stepped back. Joshua rubbed his eyes. “I couldn’t see them.”

“The crystal grants the user control of the images,” Loki explained.

“Pretend it’s a slide projector,” Clint suggested. “The crystal will be the remote.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “Do not judge the crystal as Asgardian.”

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Loki brought the crystal back to Joshua who grasped it. He and Clint remained silent as Joshua worked the object again.

“Okay,” Joshua said in a low voice. “Someone’s looking down at me, maybe a doctor. I think I’m at St. Vincent’s.”

“Good,” Loki told him. “You are doing well.”

Joshua saw more images and then he saw a woman smiling at him. He immediately recognized her and smiled. “It’s my mother. I can see her!”

“Joshua…” Loki said.

“Wait! Just give me a minute. I want to look at her.”

The lump in Clint’s throat grew as he watched the joy on Joshua’s face.

“She’s holding me,” Joshua said with a slight smile. “There are tears on her face.”

No one spoke as Joshua continued.

“She’s putting me on the bed. It’s cold. I can feel her hand on my head, now it’s on my chest.” Joshua grimaced and he tightened his grip on the crystal. “I can feel it. Damn, it hurts.”

Clint started to step forward and when Loki held up his hand, he stopped.

“Joshua?” Loki asked.

“It’s okay,” Joshua said catching his breath. “I think it’s over. She’s dressing me.”

“You must release the crystal,” Loki ordered.

Joshua shook his head. “No, I want to see more of her.”

“You must stop, Joshua. Your emotions will intensify and you will lose control.”

That was when Clint moved forward and he pulled it from Joshua’s hand which broke the hold. Clint saw the resentment in his eyes and said nothing as he handed the crystal back to Loki.

After Loki did away with the crystal, he went across the room from Joshua.

“Do you recall the moment, how it felt and where the magic was placed?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“I will project a force against you. It will be very mild. Hold onto those memories and attempt to release just enough to repel the force only. You must concentrate.”

“Got it,” Joshua said.

Loki brought up his hand and a small bit of magic was released looking similar to a magnetic wave. As soon as it hit Joshua, the green force burst from his chest and hit Loki sending him to the wall before dropping to the floor.

“Shit!” Joshua was shocked at seeing it a second time.

Clint hurried over and helped Loki to his feet. He looked at Joshua. “Take it easy. This isn’t the real thing.”

“It is fine, Clint.”

“I didn’t…” Joshua began.

“No apologies are necessary,” Loki assured him. He looked at Clint. “He will learn to control it, but we must have time.”

“Maybe I should let you two alone for this,” Clint offered.

“Perhaps, it would be best.” Loki put his hands on Clint’s shoulders and leaned in closer. “I know you wish for him time with him, but he must be readied.”

“No, it’s alright. I need to help Thor on the training grounds. I’ll see you later.”

After Clint was gone, Loki turned to Joshua. “Shall we begin again?”

~*~

By the end of the day, Loki was pleased with Joshua’s progress. He wished they had more time to direct the power more, but the demigod was fairly certain time was running short.

The proof came later in the night when the alarm sounded. Clint, Loki and Thor ran out to the landing overseeing the training grounds where an Asgard warrior stood in the middle surrounded by other warriors and SHIELD agents. Joshua and Erik stood away from the warrior as he raised his head and screamed.

“Siggeir!”

A blinding white light erupted and pieces of the warrior blew out with blood and remnants hitting Erik, Joshua and other surrounding warriors.

“And it begins,” Loki whispered.

“He knows we come,” Thor murmured.

Loki immediately ordered preparations for war to begin.

~*~

With Thor, Erik, Joshua and Clint following, Loki guided them to a lower level of the palace.

“After the defeat of Malakith and the Dark Elves, I sent a contingent of warriors to scavenge the remains of the ship for anything of use,” Loki explained.

He used magic to unlock the double doors and opened it. In large baskets and on shelves were weapons native to the Dark Elves. Loki went to a basket and lifted one of the devices.

“Thor, do you approve?”

With a sly grin, Thor took it. “Aye, brother.”

“I didn’t realize you had so many.” Clint walked to another basket. “We can distribute these to quite a few.”

“What are they?” Joshua handled one and Thor took it away.

“Have care, Joshua,” Thor scolded. “In your native tongue they are called black hole grenades.”

“Is that as bad as it sounds?” Erik asked.

“They did much damage to the palace,” Loki told him. “No one can escape their pull once activated.”

Clint picked up one with care and closely examined it. “We could put magnetic detonators on some of these using a remote.”

“I had hoped for Midgardian technology to aid us,” Loki told him. “These will assist in breaching the fortress.”

“We will begin distribution immediately,” Thor replied.

“I’ll send a transmission to Coulson. How many do you want, Loki?”

“It must be a concentrated detonation.” Loki went to stand near Clint. “You can best judge the number required.”

~*~

 With Thor’s help, Clint and Joshua attached magnetic timers to the devices which took much of the day after their arrival. Late into the afternoon as Joshua and Clint were readying their own gear, Bruce arrived with a stone bowl of the drug.

“Is that going to be enough?” Joshua asked.

“Not much is needed,” Bruce answered. “It’s more concentrated. This won’t lose its potency even if it dries. Just be careful of how you handle it. Don’t let even a drop get on your skin.”

“Got it,” Clint replied in a low voice. “I hope Loki can lay waste to the damn plant.”

“Normally, I’d be against making anything extinct, but I’ve got to go with Loki on this one,” Bruce told him. “It’s too dangerous.”

Joshua laid out several of his knives. “I just hope I get a shot at using it on the asshole that started this shit.”

“You and me both.”

Clint grabbed five of his arrows and dipped the tips into the black liquid before carefully inserting them inside his quiver keeping them separate from the rest.

They spent the next hour getting their weapons ready and once finished, Joshua left the room leaving Clint checking over his quiver once again. When he saw Joshua’s small bag about to tip over, Clint reached for it, but it toppled over anyway.

Some of the contents spilled out and when Clint lifted the bag, he caught sight of the Asgardian knife sheath. That was when he saw the gold hilt of the knife. When he pulled it out of the sheath, Clint knew it wasn’t an ordinary Asgard blade. The blue gem on the end of the grip told him more than enough.

He turned to see Joshua come into the room and then stop in his tracks.

“What is this?” Clint asked.

Joshua finally came forward and took the knife from Clint. “A gift.”

When Joshua was about to put it back in the bag, Clint grabbed his wrist. “It’s magic and the only way you can use it is if it was given to you. Why do you have it?”

Pulling away, Joshua said, “None of your business.”

“Loki gave it to you, didn’t he?” Clint watched him shove the knife into the bag before closing it. He couldn’t figure out why Loki would give it to Joshua. “Wait a sec. You probably couldn’t use it on someone with a lot of magical power like your mother’s father. You’ve got defenses against his magic so why do you have it?”

When Joshua kept silent, Clint kept following his train of thought. “There’s no one who can use their magic against you…” Then it hit him. “Unless you use it on yourself.”

As Joshua started to leave, Clint grabbed his arm to turn him around. “Why?” he demanded.

“We need a fallback,” Joshua firmly answered.

“You’re not doing it!” Clint bit out barely restraining himself.

Joshua yanked from Clint’s grip. “It’s not up to you.”

“Joshua!”

“You don’t have a right to tell me anything.”

Clint watched Joshua grab his back and march out of the room. He stood there for barely a second before rushing out of the room, down the corridors. Clint got to Loki’s main office and flung the door open where the demigod stood with advisors and other generals.

“Out!” Clint ordered. When none moved, he yelled, “Get out right now!”

Loki nodded and they all filed out of the room closing the door. When they were alone, Loki moved around his desk. “So, you know.”

“Were you ever going to tell me, Loki?”

“It is what you would term a ‘last resort’.”

“He’s not doing it, Loki. We’ll find another way.”

“There is no assurance this scheme will find success.”

“So, Joshua offs himself?” Clint brought his hands up in disbelief. “That’s it? He dies.”

Loki lowered his gaze.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“Clint…”

“Tell me right now, Loki!”

“Joshua plans to depart Asgard when this is over and he will not return.”

That was enough to put Clint in a chair. “Either way, I lose my son. Whether he’s dead or he just leaves.”

“Clint, I am so…”

Clint shot out of his seat. “Don’t you fucking apologize to me! I’ve had too many of them over the years!”

“Do you think I wish this!”

“Find another way!” Clint yelled.

“One does not exist! We cannot defeat his ancient magic unless it is with ancient magic! Joshua’s mother implanted within him all of the power she had acquired for fifteen centuries!”

“It doesn’t matter what I say, you’re still going through with it.”

“You may be able to implore him to remain when this is finished, Clint.”

“If he lives through it!” Clint stepped back and rubbed his face. “Even if I stayed back it wouldn’t matter, would it?”

“No,” Loki roughly answered. “The plan goes forward.”

“I can’t do it anymore, Loki. I’m fucking done. I can’t take being second to every damn decision you make. For once, I want to be first and you can’t give me that. I’m too fucking unselfish to expect it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m not going with you. I can’t stand by and lose another son. I sure as hell can’t be with you if you expect me to.”

Loki put a hand on his desk to steady himself, his heart breaking apart piece by piece. “I love you, Clint. I need you.”

“I know you love me and I love you, too, but you don’t need me.”

After Clint was gone, Loki turned and with all his strength drove his fist into the desk splitting it in pieces.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint takes matters into his own hands. Loki and Thor lay siege. Joshua hopes to stop Siggier and save his father.

Clint went to Bruce in the healing rooms.

“I need more of that drug,” Clint told him. “Do you have any left?”

“Sure.” Bruce retrieved the bowl from a cabinet and carried to the table. He watched Clint take out knives and coat the blades in the liquid. “Any reason why you need more?”

“Just don’t want to run out,” Clint answered without looking at him. “I would have thought you’d be back to Earth by now.”

“Loki thought it would be too risky to bring out The Other Guy since he’s susceptible to magic. I decided to stay back. Some of the scientists are observing some unusual solar flare activity. I’ll watch that and stick around just in case I am needed.”

“I know how much you hate letting yourself go raging green, but a lot of folks will rest easier with you here. Including me.”

“Clint, what’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you.” Clint finished with a weak smile. “Keep my visit to yourself. Got it?”

“Need a good reason.”

“It’s all part of the plan,” Clint lied. “The fewer who know, the better.”

~*~

Erik and Joshua were getting the warriors ready when they saw Clint speeding away on his motorcycle.

“Where’s he going?” Erik asked.

Joshua kept his gaze on Clint until he was out of sight. “He’s not coming.”

“What? Why?” Erik turned to Clint waiting for an answer. “Joshua, do you know why?”

He did, but shook his head swallowing the hard lump in his throat. Joshua wasn’t going to allow himself to think about the reasons. “No.”

~*~

Clint parked the motorcycle two miles from the fortress and climbed a hill overlooking it. He crept to the edge and took out his mini-binoculars. At the very least, he’d cause enough damage to give Joshua a fighting chance.

He had mentally laid out the plan after leaving Loki’s office. Clint had planned missions with less Intel and he had droves of it compared to others. If Loki’s spies were accurate, there was a breach in the fortress through the sewer. From there, he could slip in unseen and if he was careful, he could track down the old bastard and his sons. Clint would take care of business and if his luck held, Joshua wouldn’t even have to set foot in the place.

After learning all he could, Clint scooted back and after checking his gear one more time, he began to work his way through the trees towards the fortress. When he got to the tree line, Clint crouched and waited for the guards in the towers. He’d only have a few seconds.

Once they turned, Clint sprinted across and once at the charcoal grey stone, he put his back to it. He glanced up and saw that he was out of sight of the guards. Down below his knees was the grime covered entrance. Clint ducked in and had to keep his head down. There wasn’t enough room to stand upright so he had to make his way through it feeling the moist filth soaking through his cargos.

Clint stopped at the turn leading towards the courtyard. Reports said the old bastard liked to practice his magic out in the open. There was a grate blocking the entrance and Clint crawled to it. He peered through it and saw no one. He grabbed at the grate and it gave easy enough that if they showed, he could move it aside, make the shot or shots then get the hell out of dodge. It was time to do something he got quite good at over the years. Waiting.

When Clint saw a group enter the courtyard, he shifted around to get a better look. He didn’t need Intel to know which one was in charge. They called him a king, but he looked more like an old warrior who had seen too many battles. The old bastard’s face was etched with scars including one that stretched through a hollowed out eye socket. The black/grey beard laid across his oversized middle. He wore a tarnished helmet and armor that was had scars from wars long past.

Clint began to push the grate aside, and readied his bow. Just as he was about to let loose, someone stepped in front of the old bastard. If he didn’t do it soon, he’d lose his chance. His odds of being discovered were narrowed down with each passing second.

Once he had a clear shot, Clint didn’t hesitate to let it go aiming for flesh. It bounced off the magic protected battle-scarred old man. The alarm was raised and Clint notched another drug soaked arrow, then aimed it at the one coming his way aiming for his thigh. There was a yell from the pain of it, and Clint slid back into the sewer.

He heard shouts of orders as he got to the opening leading from the fortress. Just as he was about to sprint across several arrows landed a few feet away. Clint turned to run in the other direction and a group of soldiers were already headed his way. He flung a knife which embedded itself in the face of one, before taking off away from the keep.

Seeing the tree line coming closer, Clint was sure he’d make it until a sharp pain got him in the calf. He stumbled into the dirt and just as he was trying to get his footing, Clint was tackled down. He kicked at the soldier and took a second knife from his boot. Clint swiped at his neck taking him down and before he could move, three converged on him and managed to wrestle him down, tie his hands behind his back and drag him back to the fortress.

For every time he struggled to break free, Clint got a punch to the ribs. When they got him to the courtyard, Clint was thrown to the ground. He flexed his fingers and found that he could reach the grip of a small knife hidden in his belt. This wasn’t over.

“Pick him up,” a deep throaty voice ordered.

Clint was pulled to his knees and found himself face to face with Joshua’s grandfather. The old man moved closer and studied him.

“You are his father. My task becomes easier.”

“Go to hell!” Clint spat.

Just off to the side, he saw his arrow being yanked out of where he had planted it. Clint was startled by the grip in his hair as his head was jerked back.

“Your presence here is destined just as is Joshua’s.”

“And you’re fucking crazy, you old bastard.”

The sounds of fighting could be heard and Clint’s head was released. He turned to see two men in a life and death struggle using swords, one of which had gotten the arrow in a thigh.

“You have divined the potion I acquired from the Frost Giants.” Siggier lifted his hand and made a fist instantly killing the one with the drug. “My son’s destiny was not Ragnarok.”

“Jesus!” Clint blurted out. “You killed your own son!”

Siggier went back to Clint and curiously looked at him. “Ragnarok is not your destiny for your son will kill you.”

“We can counter it,” Clint lied. “Wasn’t that hard.”

Siggier shook his head. “It matters not for you will kill Joshua.”

Clint got on one knee to go after Siggier and pulled against the arms holding him. “Fuck you! I’ll die first!”

“Yes,” Siggier agreed. He tilted his head. “Once you kill him, in your grief you will take your own life.”

Clint was dragged out of the courtyard and then taken to the dungeon. He fought against the guards as his gear was stripped off including his tac vest and shirt. They pulled him to the wall, stretched his arms up and shakled his wrists until his shoulders hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Siggier approaching.

“You are the bitch of the Frost Giant which sits on Odin’s throne. Their cold bloodlust runs through your veins.”

There was no mistaking the reference to his heats. Clint tried to yank at the shackles, but he only succeeded in causing his wrists to bleed.

“Much of the potion needs forced into your blood.”

Clint shook his head. “No!” He yelled.

The first strike of the whip shocked Clint so much that he shrieked. He could feel the blood beginning to trickle down his back. Then there was a second one and another that made him yell. The tearing of flesh and the blinding pain had him seeing tears in his eyes. Clint closed them tight to not let it show. Several hits later, Clint was hanging from the shackles unable to keep his feet. The blood was soaking into his cargos as it trailed across his back.

He was just beginning to catch his breath, when a warm liquid was poured across the wounds. Just as it touched upon the torn flesh, the saltiness of it brought a slow groan of pain and then Clint erupted in a blood curdling scream as it soaked into the bleeding lacerations.

Slowly, the pain began to subside and when Clint’s vision began to clear, he realized that Siggier was healing him, sealing the black liquid inside his body so that it could work its deadly deed through him.

Closing his eyes, Clint breathed, “I won’t do it. Fucking bastard, I won’t do it.”

The guard turned Clint around until he was facing Siggier who raised his hand. “It is your destiny.”

Feeling Siggier’s hand on his temple, Clint’s eyesight began to fog and with it his will.

~*~

Thor and Loki settled in the royal longship and as it rose into the air, Loki glanced over at the balcony to the bedroom he shared with Clint. His heart ached when he thought of their last parting words. Loki took a deep breath to focus on the war ahead.

“Seems strange with Clint not among us, brother,” Thor commented.

“I asked too much of him, Thor, which is why he does not accompany us.”

“Surely, he understood the risk was Joshua’s to take.”

“It was far more,” Loki murmured. “Should the plan fail, Joshua will take his own life to ensure Siggier’s defeat.”

“Loki, how could you agree to such a thing?”

“I did so to safeguard Asgard and Joshua wishes to protect Olivia and those he cares for at the cost of his own life. I could not refuse it.”

“By the gods,” Thor whispered. “I cannot fathom the pain of it upon Clint’s heart.”

“Joshua had a final stipulation in which he will depart Asgard should we be successful.”

“This is all madness, Loki.”

“No matter what ends this war finds, Clint will have lost two sons. I find no fault in his desire to be away from me.”

“I wish I could aid your comfort, brother. Did Clint seek out Barney?”

“I cannot foresee him there with the pain in his heart.” Loki imagined Clint escaping across the country on his machine, but shook his head. No, he couldn’t see it. What would he do? Suddenly Loki straightened and looked at Thor. “I know where Clint is.”

“Where?”

“Thor, if you feared the loss of a son, what would you do?”

“Give my life to prevent it.”

“Clint may very well be inside the fortress as we speak.”

“Damn!” Thor bit out. “Let us wish he still lives.”

“If Siggier is all I believe, he will seek opportunity for Joshua to fight Clint.” Loki clenched his fist. “We must strike without prejudice, brother!”

“And the plan?”

“We must reconsider it for I fear the worst.”

~*~

Thor and Loki gazed at the imposing fortress from the cliff where they stationed their headquarters. The sky was filled with ominous grey clouds. There was an added chill in the air as well. It was as if they were being warned of doom. Clint’s abandoned motorcycle had been discovered just before their arrival. There was no doubt he was inside the fortress.

“Siggier remains true to form,” Loki observed. “His reliance on magic is as it has been for these many centuries. He continues to reject technology. Were it not for the magic protecting his keep, we would blast it to pieces.”

“It will be his downfall, brother.”

The brothers went to the tent where Joshua and Erik waited.

“Joshua,” Loki said. “Are you prepared?”

“I think so.” Joshua thought for a minute and then stepped to the table. He stripped off his belt and began removing knives.

“What are you doing?” Erik asked. “You need those.”

“I only need two with the drug.” Joshua looked at Thor. “You said he has five sons, right?”

Thor nodded. “They can be counted to be at their father’s side. Since my killing of their brother, they have sought the protection of their father’s magic.”

“His sons cannot wield magic, only the daughters,” Loki added.

“Give me your knives,” Joshua told them. “If I can get two of them, it’ll be enough for all five to fight among themselves. If Clint gets a hold of these others, I can avoid getting that drug in my system. That’s not to say his own weapons won’t be covered.”

Thor and Erik handed over their knives and Joshua found places for them in his boots, pockets and belt. He slid one inside of his boot then checked the magic knife under his shirt strapped in its sheath.

“Joshua,” Erik said. “If Siggier has Clint, can you beat him without killing him?”

“I don’t know. I’m a little faster, but he can hit everything he aims at.”

“Trust your power, Joshua,” Loki told him. “Allow your instinct to guide when and how you use it.”

Joshua nodded. “The old bastard left the sewer unguarded and the guards on the towers aren’t there. He’s expecting me.”

“Loki, Siggier may know all,” Thor told him.

“Perhaps he believes we know this and expects us to alter our strategy,” Loki speculated. “He relies heavily on his seer.”

“I’ll kill him, if I can,” Joshua told Loki.

After Joshua had left, Erik came over with an Asgardian computer tablet.

“Check this out.”

Loki took it and saw two stones at the base of the fortress crumbling. He showed it to Thor.

“Where is this?” Thor asked.

“On the east side just behind one of the turrets,” Erik answered. “There are no guards in the line of sight.”

“It is as if it is decaying before our eyes,” Loki murmured.

“To entrap us?” Thor questioned.

“Perhaps. If this continues deep within the fortress, the grenades can collapse this section gaining us entrance.” Loki handed the tablet to Erik. “It is a calculable risk. Take your men, go inside as far as you are able. Set the grenades. When you are finished, make haste away and wait for our signal.”

Erik started to leave and Thor stopped him. “Be well, my son.”

“You, too, Dad. If this works, we’ll meet in the middle somewhere.”

“Aye, Erik,” Thor said with a smile. “We will.”

Thor turned back to Loki and stood next to him. “I cannot still the worry in my heart for Erik, Loki.”

“Father likely shared similar emotions when we went to war in our youth.” Loki stepped out of the tent to the army formation readying for the first attack. There was something in the air that had Loki’s senses alert. The mysterious decaying stones were set in his mind. “Thor, move three contingents towards the sewer opening, but keep them well away for the moment.”

“Let them believe the plan goes forward,” Thor said in a low voice.

“Sire!”

Loki turned to his general who was pointing to the gate of the fortress where an aura had appeared. As he and Thor moved to get a better view, Siggier came into view.

“The Frost Giant wrongly sits on the throne of Odin,” Siggier’s voice boomed.

Thor turned to see the warriors growing uneasy at the sight.

“I am king by right!” Loki swore. “You will not gain the myth of Ragnarok on this day!”

“Ragnarok will rise no matter your endeavors against it for I have the key in my hand.”

When Clint was pulled into the image and at seeing his blank grey eyes, Loki had to clench his fists to keep from losing control. Clint was enthralled and there was nothing he could do.

“You will release him and surrender, Siggier. Do so and your sons might live.”

“When the whelp comes, this one will die either by his hand or his own. My divination flows through his veins. Upon this one’s death, your throne will crumble under your feet when Odin returns for Ragnarok.”

The aura faded away and Loki held to Thor’s arm for support.

“Siggier will die this day, brother,” Thor swore. “This madness will end.”

“It is in Joshua’s hands, Thor. I am powerless to aid Clint.” Loki took a deep breath and straightened. “Discover Erik’s progress for the first wave of attacks begins soon.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Joshua are forced to fight to the death. Loki is given new powers from an unlikely source.

Joshua looked through the grate as Clint was left to stand alone after Siggier’s dialogue with Loki. There was no bow or quiver, Joshua noted. His only chance was to disable Clint and put the knives covered in the drug into his sons. Joshua took out the two blades and holding them in one hand, he eased the grate open.

He climbed out and before anyone could stop him, he threw both blades at the two he hoped were sons. They hit their marks. One landed in the arm and the other just above the knee in another son. Joshua took out a smaller knife and flung it at Clint who dodged it with a roll.

Before Joshua could straighten, Clint was already at him using a staff taking swings at him. He didn’t see Siggier rise and hold up his hand. Joshua watched as Clint stopped and took two steps back.

He was grabbed by two guards as Siggier approached. Joshua grimaced when his throat was grabbed.

“You are my daughter’s son. She stole you from me.”

“She saved me from you, asshole!”

“Had I raised you, your father would be dead now.” Siggier tilted his head and had a near smile. “It matters not. The divined formula runs through his veins. He will kill you and when I awaken him from his current state, he will see your blood on his hands. Your father will take his own life. Ragnarok will rise before us.”

“You’re fucking crazy! There is no Ragnarok!”

Joshua was backhanded and he spit the blood in Siggier’s face.

At hearing the drug-induced fighting, Siggier turned. “Ragnarok is paradise.”

When Joshua saw Siggier kill two of his sons who were under the influence of the drug, the dread in his chest grew.

“Release him!” Siggier ordered.

His arms were let go and Joshua slowly turned. Spinning the staff in his hands, Clint was marching towards Joshua and he stepped back unsure how to prepare for the onslaught. When a staff was thrown at his feet, Joshua had no choice but to grab it when Clint started swinging at him.

~*~

The muddy crawl went at a snail’s pace as Erik and a dozen warriors and agents placed the black hole grenades as they went. Crumbling pieces of rock fell around them.

“Insanity,” Axel grumbled as he set one in a crevice. “May well be a trap set by Siggier.”

“If it is, I’ve got the detonator,” Erik told him.

“Sucked into nothingness is not how I envision my death.”

Erik weakly grinned. “This’ll be your chance to get away from it all.”

“Hilarious,” an agent muttered.

“These walls are thick and if the stones keep breaking apart like this, we’ll be inside the fortress,” Erik stated. “We might be able to get to Clint and Joshua, stop them from killing each other.”

“Killing that bastard Siggier and his seer would be worth dying for,” Axel responded.

“I don’t plan on dying.” Erik watched the stone in front of him crumble and he scooted forward.

~*~

Thor and Loki watched from the cliff as Siggier’s army moved in behind their forces essentially trapping them. They looked like raiders in their ragtag armor and large weapons raised for bludgeoning and hacking.

“Siggier concealed them,” Thor muttered. He spun his hammer. “I will lead the attack on them.”

Sudden high pitched screams broke out across the skies that most covered their ears from the agony of them. Loki looked to the sky and saw what appeared to be ghost-like apparitions flying as they wailed.

“Thor! Hold!” Loki yelled.

They watched the apparitions glide to the fortress and a sudden burst of light erupted from them. The magical barrier broke like shattering glass with the shards splitting into nothingness.

“Valkyries.” Loki looked to his brother. “Siggier’s daughters.”

Loki watched in fascination as they turned and came at him. He never had a chance to hold up his arms in defense. The Valkyries all flew into his body and Loki screamed at the intrusion.

Thor came at him, but he was kept back by an invisible force. His brother’s form was being invaded. He watched Loki’s body being lifted from the ground and then it was released. Thor was finally able to get to Loki as he hit the ground.

“Brother!”

It took Loki a few moments to catch his breath. He held his hand up and Thor got him to his feet.

“They gave me their power, Thor. I know not how, but I have more magic than I can comprehend.”

“They are aiding us.”

Loki nodded. “To avenge their lost sister and Joshua, I presume.”

“Can you control it, Loki?”

“I believe so. They could not dispatch the army or Siggier themselves.”

“Let us go and win this battle,” Thor firmly stated.

~*~

It took everything Joshua had to avoid the hits Clint aimed at him. His shoulders and back were aching from the strikes that he was unable to deflect. Joshua got some of his own in as they fought back and forth. They weren’t slowing Clint down.

The hazed grey eyes were emotionless and Clint remembered Natasha Romanov’s report from decades before. He swung the staff around hitting Clint in the temple causing him to stagger from the impact. Joshua brought the staff behind Clint’s knee putting him to his back.

He watched Clint, with blood trailing from the wound on his face, get back up and pull a knife from his belt. Joshua swung the staff hoping to knock the weapon from Clint’s hand and instead he got hit in the face which he never saw coming.

Rain began to fall as Joshua got to his knees. He looked up at Clint who brought up the weapons as if waiting. Looking past Clint, Joshua saw Siggier watching them as if they were gladiators. He needed the old bastard to use his magic.

Blasts were in the background and Joshua could only hope someone somewhere was making progress in getting inside. He didn’t know how much longer the fight could continue.

When Joshua saw Clint stalking towards him, he swung the staff and managed to disarm him except for the knife. Taking advantage, Joshua went on the offensive and Clint dodged his attempts. Joshua was hit in the face as Clint came at him with every move he had.

He moved away and when his back hit the stone wall, the staff was jerked out of his hands. Joshua was face to face with Clint who brought the blade to his neck.

“Barton! Wake up!”

Joshua could see Clint’s hard breathing and then there was hesitation. Whether it was from Siggier or Clint’s own will attempting to break through, Joshua didn’t know.

“Clint, it’s me. Joshua! I’m your son!”

Instead of killing him, Clint brought the knife to Joshua’s shirt and cut it open revealing the sheath holding the magic blade. The leather straps were cut and Clint tossed it away. Joshua shoved Clint as hard as he could away from him and ran towards the knife laying in the mud.

He was almost to it, when Clint landed on top of him. They fought for the knife and Joshua managed to get a hold of it. He threw Clint off and was going to fling it at Siggier knowing it was a last ditch desperate effort to stop him.

That was when he saw the decrepit old man in an entryway. His body was hunched over from age, covered in black sackcloth with a symbol Joshua remembered from Olivia’s teachings. He threw it at the old seer who was instantly dead from the impact.

Siggier roared with fury as he began marching towards Joshua raising his hand. It was time and Joshua got to his feet. The magic hit hard and Joshua yelled from the impact. When he opened his eyes, the power that had shot out of him had knocked everyone off their feet. Siggier struggled to get up and Joshua nearly screamed his frustration. He had failed and the old man now knew what he had.

“I will tear it from your chest!” Siggier swore.

~*~

As soon as Erik and the agents and warriors were inside the walls, he got out the detonator.

“We’re not waiting for the signal,” he told them.

Erik pushed the button and the entire fortress rocked as multiple blasts went off one right after the other. Stones crumbled and disappeared clearing a path. The group split off into two teams to take out whoever got in their way and to get to Joshua and Clint.

~*~

As Thor used Mjolnir to take out multiple enemy soldiers, Loki’s newfound power easily paved wide swaths through the army scattering those who were left alive. As the warriors went after those who remained, Thor and Loki headed to the gate of the castle.

Loki stopped one of his generals. “Take as many as you can to the east of the fortress. None shall escape.”

“Aye, Sire.”

Thor lifted Mjolnir and swung it at the gate, but it barely made a dent.

“Tis strong.”

“Siggier may have scavenged this from another realm.” Loki stepped towards Thor and grasped his hand which held the hammer. “I believe I can give you the necessary strength.”

The power made Thor a little dizzy and when Loki was finished, he had never felt stronger in his life.

~*~

The vision in Clint’s eyes went from a grey scale to color and when he heard a scream, he looked to see Siggier trying to pull the magic from Joshua. Clint wiped the blood from his face and was about to make a go at the old bastard, when he saw the dead seer with the gold knife embedded in his cheekbone.

Clint scrambled to it and yanked it out. He ran over to Joshua, grabbed his hand and wrapped Joshua’s hand around the hilt, then Clint covered it with his own hand and raised the knife.

“Forgive me, Joshua!” Clint cried out.

He put the blade to his son’s chest and a blinding light exploded sending shockwaves far past the fortress walls.

~*~

Loki, Thor, Erik and several warriors and agents arrived at the corridor at an awful scene.

Siggier’s body had been torn to pieces from the impact of the ancient magic. Even worse, was seeing Clint and Joshua unconscious with of their hands were holding onto the knife in Joshua’s chest.

Loki rushed to them and with Thor’s help, they separated the two bodies.

“Clint lives,” Loki said. He looked at Thor.

“Joshua as well, but he is very weak, brother.”

Loki had both taken to his royal longship where healers began working on them as they sped to the palace. Once in the healing rooms, Loki, Thor and Erik were made to wait in the corridor anxious for news.

Bruce walked out and motioned for Loki. Once in the healing rooms, he saw Clint slowly coming awake.

“What happened?”

“Siggier is dead.” Loki brushed Clint’s hair with his fingers. “The day is won.”

Clint sat up and looked at Bruce. “Joshua?”

“Clint, we healed the knife wound, but whatever happened to Joshua weakened him.”

Brushing off Loki’s assistance, Clint got to his feet. “Where is he?”

“His heart was damaged and it’s causing his organs to shut down. We can’t reverse it.”

Clint moved past Bruce and found Joshua in the next healing room, unconscious. He slowly knelt next to him and leaned towards him. “How long?”

“Maybe a few hours,” Bruce answered. “I’m sorry.”

Lowering his head, Clint didn’t even have the strength to stop the tears. He shook his head.

“No.” Clint fisted Joshua’s torn shirt. “No!”

Loki started to go forward, when Clint shot to his feet and made a beeline for the door. He stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

“He’s not going to die,” Clint vowed.

Clint pushed him aside and once out the door, he bolted down the corridor.

~*~

The sun was offensively bright as Clint ran through Central Park. He didn’t even have a name to call out. Clint swung around and there she was, Joshua’s mother.

“He’s dying.”

She closed her eyes at the news.

“Siggier is dead,” Clint told her. “He can’t hurt anyone again.”

Clint stepped close to her and looked into her eyes. “Can you save Joshua?”

“I have so little magic left. I don’t see how.”

“Will you try? Please?” Clint begged.

She nodded and followed Clint.

~*~

Once on Asgard, Clint brought her to the healing rooms where Loki, Thor and Erik waited. She walked over to Joshua and sat next to him and just as any mother would, she cupped his cheek. She stood and removed the brown corduroy coat, letting it drop to the floor.

Before moving, she looked at Clint. “Tell our son I loved him.”

No one spoke as she turned into a flowing aura filled with white steams of light glimmering that flowed behind her form. She rose above Joshua and then immersed herself inside of his chest. The room turned bright forcing everyone to shield their faces.

When it was over, Clint walked over and nearly cried in relief as Joshua’s eyes open.

“You’re going to be fine,” Clint said. He sat on the bed.

“I felt it,” Joshua said to no one in particular. He covered his eyes for a moment and then sat up. “She died so she could save me.”

“She wanted me to tell you that she loved you,” Clint said tenderly looking at him.

They looked at the door where Olivia stood smiling.

“You’re back?” Joshua hadn’t thought to ever see her again.

“As soon as word came, I couldn’t stay away.”

Clint stood as Olivia went to Joshua who took her in his arms. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the epilogue you are looking for.

“Did you tell Kara?” Loki asked.

Clint had his bag open on the bed. He had already folded his pants and set them inside. Now, he was working on shirts.

“This morning when she finished breakfast,” Clint answered.

The night before there had been a celebration. Loki and Clint had put on their best faces for everyone and no one had known what was coming. Clint had expected Kara to cry, but she didn’t. Her eyes watered and she asked a few questions which Clint answered honestly. He had slept in Tristan’s room. While Loki was seeing an advisor, he had talked to Thor and Erik as well. Joshua was in the barracks and Clint wasn’t going to push a relationship that his son didn’t want.

When the shirts were folded, Clint went to the dresser. He took out several pairs of socks and the four months of injections he had left for his heats. After packing those, he went to the bathing room and grabbed his toiletries.

Clint went back to the bed to pack the rest. He looked up to see Loki walking out of the closet with a pair of his boots.

“You should take these.” Loki went to Clint and held them out. “You’ve always preferred to change your boots after midday meal even when not training.”

“Thanks.” Clint took them and laid them on top of the open bag. “I thought you had some meeting with Bruce and the other scientists.”

“It can wait.” Loki waved it off. “They wish to report on the unusual solar flare activity.”

Loki folded his arms as he watched Clint close the flap on the bag. “You are not taking your bow.”

“Nope. Not going to need it. I’m not SHIELD and even if they asked, I won’t go back. I’m done with fighting. I’ve spent most of my life doing it and it’s time to hang it up.” Clint took the diamond stud out of his ear and he was about to hand it to Loki, but changed his mind. Instead, he set it on the nightstand near the bed.

“What will you do?” Loki asked. If begging would change Clint’s mind, he would have done it already.

“Get a job. Whatever it is, I want to be as far from wars and battles as I can get.” Clint put the strap of the bag over his shoulder. “I’ll let Kara know where to send the rest of my things when I get settled.”

“Clint.” Loki stopped for a moment, took a deep breath to get a handle on the aching hurt growing in his chest. “Your home will always be here should you choose to return.”

“I know.”

Not a word was said for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Clint turned around and walked out the door. He closed it behind him and stopped. He wasn’t sure why, but after a moment he walked on ahead.

Kara, Marcus, Thor and Erik were waiting for him down the corridor. After the hugs and goodbyes were said, Clint continued on and by the time he reached the golden sphere over the Bifrost, Joshua was there holding his own bag.

“So, it’s true,” Joshua said. “You’re really leaving.”

“Same goes for you.”

“It’s the deal I made with Loki.”

“He’s not holding you to that. There are a lot of people back there who think of you as family.”

“What’s your excuse, then?”

“Mine’s a lot more complicated than you know. It’s just not possible for me to stay here anymore.” Clint moved closer to him. “Olivia loves you. If you don’t go back there for anyone else, go back for her.”

“I want to, you know.” Joshua shook his head. “I’m not sure I’m any good for her or Michael. He’s Tristan’s son.”

“Is that what’s stopping you? I think I know Tristan well enough to say he’d most definitely approve of you. Sometimes I imagine in my head how good of brothers you two would have made.”

“I wish I’d known him. SHIELD’s full of great stories about him.”

Clint did smile. “Michael’s going to want to hear every one of them when he gets older.”

“Shit,” Michael breathed. His hand shook as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder. “I’m never been more scared than I am right now.”

“You better go before you talk yourself out of it again,” Clint said grinning.

Joshua started to, then turned around. He went to Clint and pulled him in a hug. “I don’t know if I’ll be a good son or not, but I’ll try.”

Closing his eyes, Clint tightened his hold. “This is more than enough for me.” He stepped back. “I’ll be around. Stop in for a visit.”

“Take care,” Joshua said before leaving.

“Central Park, Heimdall.”

Wordlessly, Heimdall set the sword in place and Clint was in the Bifrost. His body jerked around and he felt like he was tumbling over and over as if he was a wet blanket in a dryer. When it finally ended, Clint hit hard on a steel surface.

“Damn it, Heimdall, I told you Central Park!” Clint bit out. He grimaced as he pushed to his feet.

That was when Clint saw he had landed on the platform at Stark Tower. He raised his eyebrows at Tony walking towards him.

“Geez, Stark. You look great. Where in the hell is the super wheelchair?”

“Should I be flattered or insulted?” Tony asked. The billionaire had an unusual look of surprise on his face.

When Clint saw Thor, he furrowed his eyebrows. “Thor, I thought you were still on Asgard?”

“What is this sorcery?” Thor swore.

Clint then saw Natasha and his eyes grew wide. She was as young as she had been when they worked together. “Jesus, Nat. What the hell?”

But nothing could prepare Clint for the next person to come forward. It was him. He was looking in a mirror image of himself.

“What the fuck!” The two Clints blurted out.

The last thing Clint saw was the hammer coming at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final story and this series will be done. 
> 
> Here is a bit of what's to come:
> 
> Clint left of his own free will with no intention of going back to Asgard. He lands back on Earth, but something just isn't quite right.


End file.
